


Smash

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Fanfiction, Illnesses, Incest, Love Triangle, M/M, Magical Bond, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Psychic Abilities, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Superpower Sex, Twincest, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Неро молод и амбициозен. Перед сильным магом благородного клана открыты все двери. Но парень не собирается идти проторенной тропой, его не прельщает работа на Семь Лун. Он хочет добиться гораздо большего, и для этого ему нужно стать не просто сильным – ему нужно стать сильнее всех.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - ББ-квест 2020 (макси; иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Smash

**Author's Note:**

> действительно сильный ООС; многие элементы мира додуманы

Кухня особняка тонула в чайном рассвете. В воздухе витал слабый аромат кофе. Горничная варила напиток каждое утро и оставляла подогреваться перед самым своим уходом. Обычно с кофе не медлили: смаковали, разлив по любимым кружкам, топили в нем недосып, прятали в дымящихся чашках улыбки или скрывали печально опущенные уголки губ. 

Каждое новое утро в этом доме не было похоже на предыдущее, однако ритуал не нарушал никто – здесь все умели ценить эти минуты наедине с самим собой. 

Но сегодня все было иначе. Кофейник убрали подальше, чтобы человек, без чувств распластанный на кухонном столе, случайно его не опрокинул. Лежащий был молод и силен, и такой крепкий сон навевал дурные мысли о его искусственном происхождении. 

— Не нужно этого делать! 

— Молчи и держи его.

— Это безумие! Одумайся, что ты творишь?! 

— Еще одно слово, и я _заставлю_ тебя это делать. Хочешь? 

— … нет. Умоляю, только не это. 

— Тогда замолчи. Подними ему рубашку. 

Трясущиеся пальцы вцепились в белую ткань и потащили вверх, обнажая рельефный пресс. Спящий вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение прохладного воздуха. 

— Может быть, сделаем это хотя бы в больнице? 

— Держи его. И молчи. Воплей и так будет достаточно. 

Сейчас держать спящего было почти незачем, но второй все равно сжимал его плечи так, что белели пальцы. Он смотрел, как греется на электрической конфорке металлическая пластина, изогнутая наподобие тавра, и ощущал, как нутро наполняется абсолютной _безнадежностью_. Она была сейчас ощутима как никогда, наверное, ее можно было даже потрогать, ведь прохладные скользкие щупальца ползли от него в стороны и обвивали все, до чего дотягивались, тугими лианами мертвой надежды. Не так он себе это представлял… 

Судорожный вздох сорвался с его губ, когда раскаленный металл завис над кожей, сбоку, там, где выступала косая мышца и белели свежие, только-только прорезающиеся буквы. 

— Держи крепко.

Он вцепился в спящего и резко отвернулся. Раздалось шипение, в ноздри ударил тошнотворный запах паленой кожи. Тело в его руках содрогнулось, напряглось и рванулось с неистовой силой. 

От крика заложило уши, а _безнадежность_ внутри разлетелась осколками, оставив после себя одну лишь темноту. 

  
  


— Эй, Неро! Пошли к Микаэле!

— И зачем? — Он обернулся и поглядел на компанию, толпящуюся у школьных ворот.

Уроки закончились, стоял чудесный осенний день, все собирались по домам. Неро собирался, по крайней мере. 

— А у нее дома никого нет! Аж до завтра! Весь бассейн в нашем распоряжении! Ну, пойдем, ну же! 

Парень недовольно поморщился и надул пузырь из жевательной резинки. Ему совершенно точно не хотелось никуда идти, но отец сказал, что будет созваниваться с учителем, и, если узнает, что Неро снова даже не пытается влиться в общество сверстников, ограничит ему финансовый поток. Вот это была бы нехилая такая подстава. 

— Ладно, — спустя приличное количество времени лениво ответил парень, — я приду через час. 

— А чего не сразу? — заорал с той стороны двора Майкл. 

— У меня еще есть кое-какие дела, — отмахнулся Неро и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

  
  


Детская площадка в нескольких кварталах от школы была почти пуста. В такой час мамы еще не выходили на вечерние прогулки со своими чадами, старики же уже завершали ежедневные моционы и разбредались по домам, к своим семьям. Тишину и спокойствие нарушали только две фигуры в дальнем углу площадки: тоненькая женская на качелях и мужская возле нее.

— Это вы меня искали? — громко спросил Неро.

Качели скрипнули, девушка спрыгнула с них и поправила пышные кудри. Она была заметно старше школьницы, но одевалась как девчонка, а в уголках подведенных глаз поблескивали прилепленные звездочки. Парень рядом с ней подошел ближе. Он выглядел бы вполне обычно, если бы не красил волосы в зеленый цвет. Оба были взрослыми, ни у одного из них не было ни ушей, ни хвоста. Неро не любил, когда к нему посылали взрослых. Они относились к нему как к ребенку и это злило. 

Собеседников разделяло примерно пятнадцать шагов. 

— Ты очень невоспитанный ребенок, где же «здравствуйте»? 

— Там же, где мой интерес к твоей персоне, — улыбнулся Неро, помахивая хвостом, — уточнить, где именно, или сама догадаешься? 

— Грубиян! — Девушка нахмурилась, разве что ногой не топнула от досады. — Мы здесь, чтобы передать послание от Семи Лун. Ты должен вернуться в школу. Сам знаешь, по какому вопросу. 

— Нет, не знаю, — продолжая ехидно улыбаться, ответил парень, — а ты знаешь? Или тебе не сказали, потому что ты всего лишь мелкая сошка для поручений типа принеси-подай? 

— Эй, заткни-ка рот! — не выдержал напарник девчонки. — Мы здесь по приказу самой Нагисы! 

— Да хоть Господа бога, — вдруг перестав растягивать губы в улыбке, произнес Неро, — я не вернусь в Семь Лун, можете так ей и передать. Скоро мне исполнится шестнадцать, и школа больше не сможет заявлять на меня свои права! Так что успехов ей в дальнейшей работе. А мне пора. 

Неро повернулся и сделал шаг прочь, но внезапно его буквально оглушило разворачивающееся поле. Яркая белая линия резанула по ушам, он запнулся и сжал кулаки. 

— Мы не уйдем без тебя! — угрожающе заявила девушка. — Это приказ Нагисы! Забрать тебя любой ценой! 

Неро цыкнул. Он не собирался задерживаться с этой парочкой, но, похоже, некоторые люди просто не могут вовремя остановиться.

— Что ж, хорошо, — процедил он сквозь зубы и обернулся через плечо, — я принимаю бой! 

— Что? — Парень с зелеными волосами вышел вперед и засмеялся. — Как ты будешь сражаться без бойца? 

— А кто сказал, что у меня нет бойца?

Противник демонстративно повертел головой, обыскивая площадку взглядом. 

— Он что, невидимый? Или ты нас дуришь? 

Неро сдул с носа челку. Приятное чувство превосходства грело в груди, истинное имя игриво покалывало. Предвкушение. 

— Ты просто слепой идиот, — раздался совсем рядом насмешливый голос, и развернутое поле сотряслось, зазвенело, его купол, неотличимый от грозового неба, разбежался тонкими трещинами. Силы в этом голосе было достаточно, чтобы развалить его напрочь. 

Девчонка взвизгнула и отшатнулась, прижав ладони к ушам. Ее напарник тотчас подскочил к ней, растерянный. Он не мог повернуться к Неро спиной, но ему так хотелось защитить партнершу от неведомой опасности, что, нехотя, он нарушал все заведенные в Семи Лунах порядки. 

— Юки! 

— Джеймс, его боец здесь! — прохныкала она.

— Что, все? Бой окончен? — спросил Неро, любуясь паникой на лицах противников. — Слишком просто, не находите? Больше было разговоров. 

Парень с зелеными волосами обнял свою напарницу за плечи, но та внезапно вырвалась и указала на толстый дуб сбоку от дорожки.

— Он там! Мы ни за что не вернемся без цели! Атакуй! 

Парень кивнул и выступил вперед. 

— _Повелевая ветром и подлунной песней, я заклинаю бурю, что подвластна…_

Шальной осенний ветерок усилился, закрутился миниатюрной воронкой у ног бойца, с каждым мгновением наращивая обороты. В вихре бешено крутились желтые листья, мелкие ветки, грязь, все, что смог подхватить ветер. 

— … _лишь только истинно доверчивому сердцу!_

Буран взвыл и, разогнав обороты до предела, повинуясь заклятию, двинулся к дубу. Сгусток ветра пролетел мимо Неро и его ощутимо толкнуло в сторону, щеку царапнуло, он зажмурился на мгновение, прижал кошачьи уши. Когда порождение стихии прошло мимо, он только головой встряхнул. И улыбнулся, услышав сзади такое знакомое: «Отмена!»

Противники замерли. Девчонка вся кипела от злости, а ее боец прищурился, разглядывая соизволившего показаться соперника. 

Это был юноша-блондин, очень похожий на самого Неро, только постарше и пофактурнее. Он был одет в длинный красный плащ, защитные штаны и тяжелые ботинки. Но при всей нелепости одеяния двигался он на удивление бесшумно. 

— Данте, — недовольно нахмурился Неро, — давай заканчивать этот фарс, мне надоело. 

Данте опустил правую руку, которой выставил барьер от урагана и встряхнул ею, словно избавлялся от прилипшей к ладони грязи. 

— Так это ты его боец? — недоверчиво спросила Юки. — Как ты посмел не выйти нам навстречу?!

— _Я… заклинаю… этот… сраный… грунт_ , — произнес Данте, не обращая никакого внимания на выпады в свой адрес, — _и силой страшной напою его до края…_

Почва под ногами задрожала. Запрыгали листья и камни, под ними началось неумолимое движение. 

Девочка открыла рот, а потом судорожно схватилась за локоть своего бойца. Тот перехватил ее в ответ. Имена пульсировали у них на коже, придавая сил. Оба понимали, что дополнительная подпитка им сейчас пригодится. 

— _… смиренно в час негодный я взываю, похоронить врагов…_

— Десятикратная защита! — воскликнул Джеймс. 

Сверкнул барьер, однако движение почвы это не замедлило. Жертва и боец пошатнулись, под их ногами все двигалось и ползло, как будто свивали бесчисленные кольца толстые змеи. 

— _… желаю, пусть уподобятся морскому дну, ведь днищу там и место,_ — произнес Данте и подмигнул. — _И к этому я силу прилагаю!_

Взметнулись клубы пыли, раздался рокот, все закачалось. Земля под ногами визгливой жертвы и ее бойца разверзлась, словно гигантская пасть. Девчонка покачнулась, ойкнула – и сгинула в разломе. Ее боец кинулся к краю бездны, упал на колени и запустил вниз руку, тщетно пытаясь нашарить или поймать Юки, но… 

— _Отмена!_ — в панике кричал он, но ничего не происходило, мир вокруг продолжал качаться, выть и осыпаться. — _Отмена, отмена!!!_

Уверенно ступая по исходящей судорогами почве, к месту битвы подошел еще один человек. С виду – точная копия бойца в красном, вот только в его одежде преобладал синий цвет, а волосы были тщательно зачесаны к затылку. Он остановился рядом с Данте, жадно наблюдая истерику противника. 

— Отличная работа, братец, — вкрадчиво похвалил Вергилий, — дальше я. 

Данте, на чьем лице была лишь сосредоточенность, покосился на своего близнеца:

— Может быть, достаточно? 

Верг выгнул бровь.

— Неро. Что нам с ними делать? 

— Похороните их, — односложно отозвался мальчишка из-за их спин. 

— Ты слышал приказ. 

— … слышал, — недовольно ответил Данте и резко опустил руку.

На мгновение все замерло. После долгой тряски такая оглушительная тишина казалась убийственной. В воздухе медленно рассеивалась пыльная дымка. Джеймс все сидел на краю ямы и смотрел в бездну. Его рот был искривлен в страдании, глаза – красные, раздраженные слезами и попавшей в них грязью. 

— _Усиление!_ — твердо произнес Вергилий, вновь заставляя почву прийти в движение, — _ты слушаться меня должна, природа-мать. Отныне мне… тобой… повелевать!_

С воем и рычанием края зияющего разлома ринулись друг к другу. Вражеского бойца повалило, протащило по искореженной почве и, в конце концов, полностью скрыло с глаз под грудой вывернутой земли. 

Купол треснул и рассыпался мириадами сверкающих осколков, по ушам снова резанул тонкий свист, означавший, что боевое поле свернуто. 

Теперь все действительно закончилось. 

Детская площадка была все так же пуста, только раскачивались, постепенно замедляясь, качели. Под ногами лежали нетронутые желтые листья, их ненавязчиво шевелил легкий ветерок. Ничто не напоминало о сражении. Разве что два тела, что лежали в десяти шагах впереди. 

Вергилий усмехнулся и посмотрел на Неро. Мальчишка ответил ему довольным взглядом. Он поправил пальто, поддернул ремень школьной сумки на плече и пошел прочь. Верг устремился за ним. Помедлив, Данте тоже покинул поле боя. 

— Поверить не могу, что Нагиса отправила за нами этих слабаков, — пожаловался Неро вслух, когда молчание затянулось, — да они даже не знали, в чем суть их задания! 

Мимо прошли знакомые школьники и Неро помахал им рукой, изобразив улыбку. Верг проводил стайку глазами. 

— Странно это. Нагиса-сенсей не из тех, кто помалкивает о своих планах. 

— Верно. Помалкивает сегодня кто-то другой. 

Данте сделал вид, что не понимает, на кого намекает Неро. Парень злился, кончик его хвоста подергивался. Разговаривать с ним в таком состоянии совершенно не хотелось. К тому же, будь у Данте его собственный хвост, он сейчас дергал бы им не хуже. 

Втроем они миновали пару кварталов, а после разошлись на перекрестке. 

— Ты точно хочешь пойти один? — уточнил напоследок Вергилий, но Неро только отмахнулся. 

— Позову, если понадобитесь. 

Оставив близнецов позади, Неро отправился к Микаэле. Одноклассница жила недалеко, можно было добраться пешком. Сегодня нападений ждать уже не следовало, а прогуляться и обдумать все произошедшее было просто необходимо. 

Он спрятал руки в карманы и медленно шел, раскидывая носками ботинок опавшие листья. 

Совсем скоро ему исполнится шестнадцать. Он получит относительную свободу. И пока его одноклассники умирают от страха и трепета перед «взрослой жизнью», ему, Неро, предстоит решить для себя более насущный вопрос – как навсегда избавиться от Семи Лун? 

О, видит бог, Неро ненавидел Академию. Еще в детстве, выслушивая нравоучения отца о своем «первостепенном долге» и «священной обязанности», он понимал, что никогда не сможет полюбить Альма-матер. Но принадлежность к великому роду Спарды не оставляла ему выбора. Еще до того, как на теле Неро проявилось его истинное имя, он уже, благодаря отцу, был знаком со своими будущими учителями. 

И они ему не нравились. 

Рицу был снобом с опасным взглядом за стеклами зеркальных очков. Он пугал Неро с самого начала, с того самого момента, как переступил порог их дома и одарил мальчика ласковой улыбкой, от которой кровь в жилах застыла. Неро никогда не понимал, в каких отношениях находятся Рицу и его отец – когда этот тип появлялся в особняке, отец отправлял Неро спать или в свою комнату и надолго уходил с этим странным взрослым. Периодически Неро подглядывал – ничего особенного отец и Рицу не делали, просто разговаривали, иногда спорили, не повышая голоса, но смысла мальчик все равно не понимал. Точно так же, как не понимал, зачем все это вообще нужно. Рицу беспокоил Неро. Хорошо, что в самой школе с ним приходилось иметь дело не слишком часто – Рицу директорствовал и занимался бойцами, и все они ходили после его уроков спокойные и просветленные. Как зомби. 

С Нагисой все было ровно наоборот – вздорная, крикливая, громкоголосая, она, казалось, заполняла собой все пространство, когда появлялась в помещении, хотя вообще-то была очень стройной женщиной. Она всегда бурно на все реагировала и не стеснялась выражать свою точку зрения. Сначала Неро было интересно ее слушать. Она действительно могла быть полезной, когда хотела, но чаще всего занятия заканчивались тем, что она просто начинала чихвостить кого-то из своих студентов и в хвост, и в гриву, забывая, с чего все началось. Особенно мальчиков – девочек она любила. 

Со временем Неро перестал переваривать Нагису. К этому моменту его отец уже уехал работать за рубеж, парень жил один в огромном доме, видел возле себя только приходящую прислугу и был предоставлен сам себе. Он быстро привык к свободе, научился жить самостоятельно, и эти истерики учительницы, ее обвинения на пустом месте, невнятные претензии окончательно и бесповоротно отвратили Неро от Семи Лун. 

Остальные учителя были для парня бесцветным фоном. Все равно все в Академии вертелось вокруг Рицу, даже Нагиса из кожи вон лезла, пытаясь перед ним выслужиться. И эта ее черта особенно сильно претила Неро, сам он скорее умер бы, чем стал перед кем-то унижаться. 

Полгода назад парень наконец-то закончил основное обучение. Он мог бы оставаться в Академии и дальше, продолжать учебу, даже впоследствии преподавать, однако Неро не планировал связывать свою дальнейшую жизнь со служением обществу – в основном потому, что общество ничем такой щедрости не заслужило. 

Конечно, была и другая причина: Неро очень хотел оставить в своей жизни все, как есть, а Семь Лун, эти поборники правил, ни за что не позволили бы этого. 

— Ты пришел! — с искренней радостью поприветствовал одноклассника Тейлор, распахнув дверь. — Проходи, там Мика распотрошила бар своего папочки. 

— Я не пью, — с сомнением ответил парень, — может только самую малость. 

— Пошли, нальешь себе свою малость, пока другие ее не выпили! 

В доме было шумно. Гремела музыка, какой-то глэм, который Неро не слушал, подростки шарахались от угла к углу, ища себе занятия повеселее. На первый взгляд тут было человек двадцать, не только одноклассники, но еще парни и девчонки из параллели. Мика сидела у барной стойки и довольно щурилась, слушая свою никогда не замолкающую подругу Дени. 

Неро прошел мимо них, лишь приветливо улыбнувшись. Он не собирался развлекаться. Не хватало только выслушивать пьяные бредни этих идиотов. 

Парень сжал губы и мысленно одернул себя. 

Нет, не то чтобы он не любил одноклассников… Скорее, считал их слегка недостойными своего внимания. Мелкие проблемы вроде оценок и межличностных отношений мало его заботили. Каждый раз открывая рот, чтобы отдать приказ бойцу, Неро накладывал на себя такой груз ответственности, какой не снился никому из присутствовавших здесь. Неро брал в руки свою жизнь, жизнь бойца и жизни своих противников. Так что примитивные страхи перед двойкой по алгебре вряд ли могли его впечатлить, а о большем одноклассники и не задумывались. Да, конечно, иногда ему хотелось побыть как все, просто повеселиться, погулять, может быть, даже впервые в жизни напиться, чтобы потом вспоминать об этом со смехом, но… Но потом Неро возвращался домой и видел перед собой близнецов, этих взрослых, сильных и хитрых бестий, и снова и снова убеждался, что ему нужно быть сильнее и хитрее их обоих, чтобы получить желаемое. 

Успешно отвязавшись от Тейлора, Неро нырнул в боковой коридор, обогнул кухню и оказался в малой гостиной. Здесь тоже были люди, так что парень остановился и принялся осматриваться в поисках дороги к более тихому месту. 

— Неро пришел!

Парень скривился. Проскользнуть незамеченным не удалось. 

— Вот уж не ожидала тебя увидеть.

Обернувшись, Неро нос к носу столкнулся с девчонкой в белой футболке и голубых джинсах. Она была блондинкой, не такой безупречной, как сам парень, но достаточно эффектной. Высокая, с Неро ростом, она смотрела на него с каким-то чрезмерным интересом, даже подергивала кончиком левого кошачьего уха. 

— Мы знакомы? — как можно вежливее поинтересовался парень, совершенно точно зная, что нет, они не были знакомы и доселе никогда не встречались. 

— О, я думаю, ты просто не в курсе, — она заливисто рассмеялась, переложила стакан с пуншем из одной руки в другую и протянула освободившуюся ладонь для рукопожатия, — Фейт. Фейт Перри. Я новенькая. 

Неро автоматически пожал ее руку, слишком занятый осмыслением новой информации, иначе обязательно переспросил бы, зачем она ее тянет, ведь девочки так не здороваются. 

Похоже, лицо выдало парня с головой. 

— Ну перестань, неужели ты меня не замечал? Какая жалость, вот я тебя сразу приметила. 

— Не замечал, — вынужден был признать Неро, несколько заинтригованный ее абсолютным и бескомпромиссным дружелюбием, — я усиленно готовлюсь к экзаменам и не смотрю вокруг. 

Это было почти правдой. 

— Оно и видно, — не обиделась Фейт, — хочешь, пойдем посидим в оранжерее? Там фонтанчик просто атас! Натуральные джунгли! 

Предложение прозвучало так заманчиво, что Неро чуть было не ответил «да». Но тут же насторожился от этого порыва. «Да?» Он внезапно захотел пойти с незнакомой девчонкой черт знает куда? Серьезно? 

— Я бы хотел побыть один, — Неро стряхнул флер и отодвинулся, — извини. 

— Но это ведь вечеринка! Я долго ждала возможности познакомиться с тобой поближе, — Фейт не сдавалась. 

Девушка подалась вперед и попыталась взять Неро за руку, но у того внезапно будто тумблер в голове щелкнул. Он сузил глаза и прижал к голове уши: 

— Какая внезапная настойчивость. С чего бы это? 

— Ну как это, я хотела узнать тебя… — стушевалась она, — ты мне понравился и… Ай! Больно!

Неро ухватил ее за запястье со всей силы и подтащил вплотную к себе. От ярости у него сперло дыхание. 

— На каких, говоришь, уроках мы сидим вместе? Не у Нагисы-сэнсей, случайно, а? 

Девчонка билась в его руках, как птичка. А сам Неро испытывал прилив энергии, словно в бою. Он хотел вывести ее на чистую воду, заставить сначала во всем признаться, а потом умолять о пощаде. Ему казалось, что Семь Лун перешли всякие границы в своем желании вернуть его в свое лоно. Двое противников за день, кто бы мог подумать, что Нагиса будет так настойчива! Да еще и изобретательна, подсылая одну из противниц под видом школьницы!

Неизвестно, чем бы кончилось дело, если бы разборки не привлекли внимание. Несколько одноклассников окружили Неро и заставили его отпустить Фейт. Девушка, обливаясь слезами, спряталась на груди у одного из защитников. Неро цыкнул от злости. Весьма недовольный, он быстро покинул комнату под летящие в спину взгляды, шепотки и упреки. 

В коридоре его догнал встревоженный Тейлор.

— Что это было? Зачем ты так обошелся с ней? 

— Ты ее знаешь? — мрачно уточнил Неро. 

— Ну конечно знаю, это же новенькая! Она перевелась пару недель назад в класс госпожи Эванс. Сидит с нами на искусствах. Да у нас все парни по ней с ума сходят! 

— Впервые слышу, — буркнул Неро, отворачиваясь.

— Если бы ты меньше витал в облаках на уроках, то слышал бы! Неро! Ты объяснишь мне? Что с тобой такое? Она что-то не то тебе сказала? 

Неро прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Черт побери. Кажется, он действительно промазал с обвинениями. Как неприятно получилось…

— Неро! 

Мельтешение Тейлора вызверило парня окончательно. Он рявкнул что-то приятелю, лишь бы только отвязаться от его настойчивых расспросов и быстрым шагом поспешил вон из дома. Кажется, Тейлор пытался его нагнать, но потом отстал. Видимо, пошел вместе со всеми утешать эту новенькую Перри. 

Первая попавшаяся дверь поддалась толчку и Неро с головой нырнул в душную сладковатую теплоту. Нос тотчас защипало, он чихнул так сильно, что перед глазами померкло. 

— Господи, что за… 

Кругом были цветы. Большие и маленькие, цветущие и увядающие. Какие-то лианы ползли по полу и стенам огромной теплицы, в которую он по случайному стечению обстоятельств столь беспардонно влетел. 

От запаха пыльцы у Неро выступили слезы и потек нос, так что пришлось вытереть его кулаком. 

— Ненавижу цветы, — буркнул парень, — сплошные аллергены. 

Он обернулся, посмотрел на дверь, прикидывая, что хуже – вернуться к всполошившимся одноклассникам или остаться в этом царстве растений, и решил, что лучше остаться. В конце концов, если хорошо поискать, возможно он найдет второй выход отсюда и тогда не придется ни с кем пересекаться.

Оранжерея в особняке семьи Микаэлы была поистине шедевральным сооружением. Так много разнообразных цветов Неро в своей жизни еще не видел и, честно говоря, видеть не хотел, потому что вокруг все постоянно капало, шелестело, покачивалось, срабатывали автоматические опрыскиватели, а от духоты и запаха кружилась голова. Некоторые жители этого зеленого царства были просто гигантами и касались головы парня, когда он проходил под свисающими листьями.

Чуть дальше по дорожке Неро с удивлением обнаружил фонтан. Похоже, именно тот, о котором говорила Фейт (ну надо же, какое совпадение, он все-таки пришел к нему). Стилизованный под родник, бьющий из расщелины в камне, он не произвел на парня особого впечатления. Зато тут стояла лавка. А присев, Неро обнаружил сбоку тайничок с одноразовыми стаканчиками. 

— Хм. Так это питьевая, да? Почему бы и нет… 

Устроившись поудобнее, Неро наполнил стакан и с удовольствием отпил половину. В такой жаре прохладная вода была как манна небесная. Парень закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку лавки. 

Темнота… Чем дольше он сидел во тьме, полной грудью вдыхая пряные ароматы трав, тем прозрачнее становились мысли. Память услужливо подкидывала картинки недавнего боя, а потом испуганное лицо Фейт. Почти такое же, как у Джеймса, того неудачливого бойца. Та же паника, плещущаяся на дне широко распахнутых влажных глаз. То же самое недоверие. 

Неро не было стыдно перед девушкой. С чего бы? А вот перед самим собой – было. Он не должен был поддаваться эмоциям из-за внезапной догадки. Кажется, давление последних месяцев все же сказалось на нем… Паранойя. Ее не должно быть у настоящей жертвы. Разум жертвы должен быть кристально чист, иначе она не сможет вести бой и неминуемо проиграет. А в случае Неро проигрыш означал бы крах всего, что он так тщательно строил. 

Парень достал из кармана сотовый, смахнул с экрана заставку и вызвал адресную книгу. Вот оно, заветное имя… Больше всего на свете сейчас Неро хотелось позвонить Вергилию. Услышать его спокойный голос и в очередной раз удостовериться, что он все делает правильно. 

Подушечка пальца подергала имя контакта. 

Верг… Черт, он так скучал по нему. 

Опустив веки, парень воображал, как набирает номер и велит Вергу приехать за ним. «Данте?» — обязательно спрашивает Вергилий в своей манере. «Оставь его дома» — отвечает Неро и ждет, пока статный силуэт не появляется на дорожке, посыпанной песком. Верг садится рядом, и они долго сидят тут, смотрят на льющуюся воду, на цветы, молчат или разговаривают, но обязательно упиваются долгожданным уединением, ведь дома его не дождешься.

Неро фыркнул и убрал телефон. Глупые фантазии. Верг ни в коем случае не должен знать, что он тут устроил. Для бойца Неро всегда должен быть неприкасаемым авторитетом, а знать ему положено ровно столько, сколько жертва позволяет ему знать. И уж точно незачем ему информация о том, что самообладание Неро может давать сбои. 

Парень просидел в оранжерее еще полчаса, может больше. А потом тихо выскользнул через боковую дверь и покинул дом, никем незамеченный. 

Судя по гремящей из окон музыке, вечеринка только-только набирала обороты. 

  
  


Естественно, об инциденте у Микаэлы с утра уже знали все старшеклассники. Девочки шептались, когда Неро проходил мимо, делали большие глаза и наигранно шугались парня, как прокаженного. Неро только морщился. Сдались они ему все… 

Беседу с директором он перенес стоически, и даже гневную речь Миранды Перри, матери Фейт, выслушал равнодушно. Его на самом деле не трогали эти мелочи. До совершеннолетия [1] оставались считанные дни. До окончания этой школы – лишь немногим дольше. 

Близнецы, как всегда, ожидали Неро на условленном месте, через дорогу, возле кофейни. Ждать у самых ворот школы парень им строго запретил – не хотел, чтобы поползли слухи, да и лишнее внимание привлекать к этим и без того выдающимся личностям явно было бы лишним. 

Сегодня оба брата сидели за уличным столиком. Перед младшим стояла креманка с клубничным десертом, перед старшим – стакан с каким-то коктейлем. Они болтали, Данте периодически посмеивался и тыкал в близнеца ложкой. И Неро они заметили, только когда тот подошел совсем близко. Это неприятно царапнуло парня изнутри.

— Привет! — младший поднял руку, приветствуя Неро, — будешь мороженое? 

— Привет, — мрачно отозвался парень, присаживаясь на третий стул, — я бы лучше поел. 

Данте протянул ему тонкое меню, а Вергилий спросил:

— Что-то случилось? 

— Ты весьма догадлив, — не сдержал сарказма Неро, бегая глазами по строчкам. Одно сладкое и липкое… А хотелось хороший кусок мяса, потому что в столовую по понятным причинам он сегодня так и не сходил. 

— Нет, эту ерунду я не хочу. Дома поем. 

— Зря, — добродушно улыбнулся Данте, — тут классный пломбир, из настоящего молока, никаких заменителей. 

— Не думал, что для тебя это важно.

— Но ненатуральное не может быть вкусным, — облизал ложечку младший брат. — Неро, реально, что с лицом? Проблемы в школе? Втюрился в прекрасную одноклассницу, а она трахается с капитаном футбольной команды? 

— Ох, замолчи ради бога! Что ты несешь, — Неро уткнулся в меню, просто чтобы смотреть куда-то, кроме лиц обоих братьев. 

Они были проницательны. Даже Данте. Так что пусть лучше думают, что он стушевался от очередной похабщины, в конце концов, дело действительно в однокласснице. 

— Что ты застеснялся, как девственник? Ах, да, подожди... — промурлыкал Данте и рассмеялся. 

Неро фыркнул. К идиотскому юмору младшего близнеца он уже привык и подколки его не трогали. Да и с чего бы? Ведь он в принципе не хотел терять уши и хвост. От мысли, что придется заниматься сексом с девушкой, Неро тошнило. Он вообще не испытывал никакого желания к кому-либо прикасаться, и уж точно не позволил бы прикасаться к себе. 

За одним исключением, пожалуй. 

— Гадость, — подытожил Неро. 

Данте отправил в рот очередную ложку мороженого, Вергилий допил коктейль. Когда он отставил стакан, Неро решил, что посиделки окончены. Он был не в настроении наслаждаться ясным днем посреди людной улицы. 

— Пошли домой, — парень потянулся за своей сумкой. 

— Данте еще не доел, — остановил его Верг. 

Не заметив гримасы Неро, младший близнец снова засмеялся и сказал, что переживет потерю остатков десерта. 

  
  


— Верг, мама звонит! — разнесся по особняку звонкий голос Данте. 

Неро поднял голову от учебников и нахмурился. Он не особо любил, когда о близнецах вспоминали в их отчем доме, зато Данте радовался каждому звонку, словно ребенок. 

— … все хорошо! Я недавно получил права, теперь гоняю на старом ниссане… Ну, мааам, ладно, не гоняю, нормально езжу, ну че ты в самом деле, — Данте пронесся мимо с яблоком в руке и трубкой, прижатой к уху плечом. — Неро, а где Верг? 

— На заднем дворе, — ответил парень и проследил взглядом за унесшимся бойцом, — наверное… 

Когда хлопнула дверь и восторженная речь стихла, Неро отложил книгу, пересек гостиную и влетел в кабинет, а потом встал за плотной шторой и выглянул в окно. Вергилий действительно был во дворе вместе с Данте, и они явно разговаривали, используя громкую связь. Видеозвонок Данте принять не мог, потому что недавно разбил свой смартфон и ходил пока со старым, но братьев это не смущало. Они сидели на траве, близко прижавшись друг к другу и говорили в трубку, посмеиваясь и периодически пихаясь. Лица у обоих были счастливые, даже Верг рассказывал что-то, перебивая брата. 

Неро сжал в кулаке занавеску. Он многое мог запретить близнецам, но, к сожалению, не редкое общение с родителями. А так хотелось… На месте братьев сам Неро никогда и руки бы не подал тем, кто выставил его из дома. Однако, он был не на месте Данте и Вергилия, а те не спрашивали, можно ли им разговаривать с матерью. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, парень опустился в любимое кресло, взял в руки книгу, но так и не раскрыл ее. Перед глазами стоял день, когда он впервые увидел близнецов. Три года прошло, а вспомнилось, как будто вчера. Хотя началась их совместная история гораздо, гораздо раньше… 

Истинное имя появилось у Неро в тринадцать лет. Он проснулся от чувства, что все меняется, и был прав – с тех пор все действительно изменилось. 

Клан Спарды был очень влиятельным семейством. Он дал миру множество крайне сильных жертв и бойцов, которые преданно служили идеалам Семи Лун в разных точках планеты. Сам Неро происходил из боковой ветви семьи. Его дедушка был жертвой, у отца же никаких магических сил не было. Поэтому проявившееся имя Неро стало такой долгожданной радостью. 

На праздник съехались все члены большой семьи. Мальчик был окружен вниманием, его постоянно поздравляли, прочили большое будущее и желали много хорошего. Взрослые то и дело трепали его блестящую белую шевелюру между торчком стоящих ушей, и парень лопался от радости и гордости. Но сильнее всего ему хотелось увидеть свою пару. 

— Как мне найти моего бойца? — возбужденно спросил Неро, улучив момент и оторвав отца от очередных переговоров на счет его дальнейшей судьбы. 

— Не волнуйся. Когда у него или у нее появится имя, Академия обязательно узнает об этом. Тогда и состоится ваша встреча. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что ожидание этого события настолько затянется…

Шли дни, недели, месяцы, а о бойце не было ни слуху, ни духу. Неро не понимал, почему. Неужели Семь Лун не могут его найти? Или имя у него еще не проявилось? Свое собственное Неро каждый вечер подолгу рассматривал в зеркале. Аккуратные буквы, не крупные и не маленькие, складывающиеся в таинственное «Бездуховный». Имя было написано по линии левой ключицы, тянулось от шеи до плеча. Неро трогал его, ожидая почувствовать под буквами неровность, но имя было гладким и наощупь совсем не отличалось от любого другого участка кожи. Только пальцы при прикосновении наливались теплом, да на душе становилось как-то спокойнее. Мальчик стоял так и представлял каково это – ощущать точно такое же, свое, имя – на другом человеке?

Пока он ждал, в основной семье происходило что-то непонятное. Неро особенно не вдавался, но судя по обрывкам телефонных разговоров отца, дело было в двух сыновьях-наследниках. Неро знал, что они близнецы, что они старше него, знал, что на них возлагают большие надежды, но раньше его это совершенно не трогало. Сначала Неро вообще не думал, что может оказаться магом, а потом все его мысли окончательно зациклились на таинственном личном бойце. 

Но время шло, а страсти в главном семействе никак не хотели успокаиваться. Однажды, остановившись у приоткрытой двери кабинета, Неро услышал, как визжит из трубки какая-то женщина, а отец пытается ее успокоить и советует «их разделить». Этот эпизод несомненно стерся бы из памяти мальчика, если бы не одно «но»: несколько дней спустя он стоял в прихожей и смотрел на двух парней, замерших в его дверях со спортивными сумками наперевес. 

— Познакомься, Неро, — благожелательно произнес отец и положил на плечо сына ладонь, — это твой боец, Вергилий. 

Неро оторопело заложил уши назад. Его боец взглянул на него сверху вниз так холодно и неприязненно, что вся теплота мгновенно исчезла, а имя на ключице словно покрылось инеем. 

Двое близнецов оказались совсем не такими, какими их представлял себе Неро: очень высокие и взрослые, с надменными выражениями одинаковых лиц, они стояли перед мальчиком, будто это он нагрянул к ним незваным гостем, а не наоборот. Волосы Вергилия были зализаны назад, он щурился, отчего его голубые глаза походили на змеиные, а общая отчужденность, исходящая от него, чувствовалась, как живая. Слева стоял Данте. Он, в отличие от близнеца, не просто дразнил своим высокомерным взглядом из-под стильной растрепанной челки, он будто нарывался на неприятности всем своим видом. Данте ехидно улыбался, осматриваясь, а потом опустил взгляд к мальчику и тот почувствовал себя настоящей жертвой. В прямом смысле слова, той, которую едят хищники. 

Своими спинами хищники перегораживали ему уличный свет. 

— Верг, — наконец, соизволил холодно поприветствовать свою жертву Вергилий и протянул руку. Неро зачарованно ее пожал. 

А потом стоял и смотрел, как отец уводит гостей в их комнату. 

Абсолютной неожиданностью стала новость – братья отныне будут жить здесь, вместе с Неро. Мальчик, когда услышал это за ужином, прикусил вилку так, что на него обернулся отец. Никаких предпосылок Неро не видел, и вот привет – эти два здоровых надменных безухих лба теперь будут жить в его доме! 

Никакие разговоры с отцом не помогли.

— Сын, они больше не могут оставаться у себя. Ты ведь хотел узнать своего бойца? Вот твой шанс. 

— Но я не хотел с ним жить! Я не знал, что Верг такой… такой! И зачем здесь Данте? 

Отец только вздохнул и нервно поправил воротничок рубашки:

— Неро, послушай… Быть семьей – значит не только собираться вместе по большим праздникам. Быть семьей – значит помогать друг другу. Мальчикам пришлось непросто. Им нужен новый дом. Надеюсь, ты сможешь привыкнуть к ним, потому что это решение глав семьи, и оно не оспаривается. 

Неро недоверчиво махнул хвостом.

— Хочешь сказать, их выгнали из дома? 

— Я бы попросил тебя не употреблять подобных выражений в отношении Данте и Вергилия, — сказал отец и закончил на этом разговор.

Вспомнив тон, с каким родитель произнес эти слова, Неро фыркнул. О, да. Теперь-то он знал, что братьев с позором выставили из родного дома собственные родители и могущественные деды. Близнецы умудрились так насолить предкам, что те выслали их от себя подальше, в младшую семью, к так вовремя подвернувшемуся Неро с его именем. Поэтому парень буквально видеть не мог счастливые лица братьев, когда им звонила мать. Родной отец за все эти годы не сказал Данте и Вергу ни слова, а вот мать все же иногда объявлялась, пусть и не лично. 

Перебирая кончиками пальцев страницы книги, Неро мрачно надеялся, что однажды сможет разорвать родственные связи со своей семьей. И свои, и братьев. Если у него получится обойти правила Семи Лун, после совершеннолетия ему уже никто не будет страшен… 

Словно угадав ход мыслей Неро, в комнату вошел Вергилий. Остатки радостного возбуждения еще угадывались на обычно безэмоциональном лице, он словно искрился и часто поправлял идеальную прическу. 

— Поговорили? — прохладно спросил парень.

— Да, — тут же умерил пыл Верг. 

Неро улыбнулся. Как же ему доставляло положение дел. Всего за три года он повернул ситуацию на сто восемьдесят градусов. Теперь близнецы смотрели на Неро, словно затравленные кролики, а он мог заставить их выполнить любой свой каприз, даже особо не напрягаясь. Три года, подумать только…

— Куда-то собрался? 

— Мне нужно сделать домашнее задание, — ответил Вергилий. 

— Что именно? 

— Конспекты.

Неро поборол желание стиснуть книгу в руках.

— Приходи сюда, — сказал парень. И это даже почти не прозвучало, как беспомощная просьба.

Старший близнец кивнул и пошел в комнату за учебниками, а Неро выдохнул в сторону. Потратив столько времени на подчинение себе близнецов, на становление себя в позиции лидера, теперь он каждый раз мучительно боялся показать свою слабость. Даже намек на нее, даже тень. Неро считал любые привязанности слабым местом и частенько бил по ним в бою, поэтому так отчаянно старался не показывать своей тяги к Вергу. Уже зная, насколько высокомерными могут быть братья, парень ни за что не позволил бы им снова почувствовать свое превосходство. Особенно Вергилию. 

Наверное, Верг сильно удивился бы, узнав, что Неро буквально забывает, как дышать, оставаясь с ним наедине. 

Разложив энциклопедии, стандарты и учебники, Верг погрузился в чтение. Он полулежал на диване, вытянув одну длинную ногу и согнув вторую, держал на колене большой блокнот и периодически оставлял в нем заметки, записывая термины, даты и какую-то справочную информацию. Для будущего банкира учеба представляла собой едва ли не самое интересное занятие, он погружался в нее полностью, отчуждался от реального мира и уходил в свой, где царили цифры, диаграммы и графики. 

Неро беззастенчиво этим пользовался. 

Минут через тридцать в комнату заглянул Данте, увидел, как близко к брату сидит Неро, сосредоточенно делая вид, что читает, ухмыльнулся и ушел, ничего не сказав. Парень поморщился. Слишком уж гаденькое выражение было на лице младшего из братьев. Но тут он мало что мог сделать, слишком нуждался в присутствии Верга.

Жертвы и бойцы, связанные истинными именами, рождались, сцепленные духовно, и так же умирали. В бою их роли были ясны, как день: жертва приказывает и получает повреждения от атак, боец подчиняется приказам, заклинает и защищает свою жертву. Проигрывает пара, в которой жертва не может продолжать поединок. Но то бой. А в быту все было не так просто… 

Неро раздраженно дернул ухом. Как и положено жертве, парень испытывал потребность во внимании своего бойца. И тот, по идее, должен был чувствовать то же самое, но его бойцом был Верг, и это все чертовски усложняло. 

Во-первых, Вергилий почти никогда не давал воли своим эмоциям. Невозможно было представить, чтобы он вдруг решил обнять Неро, прикоснуться к нему или хотя бы сказать несколько фраз, укрепивших бы их природную связь. Признаться, парень немного завидовал другим парам, когда замечал их совместные ритуалы, он бы тоже не отказался хотя бы подержать Верга за руку. Но… Приходилось выкручиваться. Например, вот как сейчас, притворяться увлеченным книгой, хотя на самом деле Неро банально наслаждался обществом своего холодного бойца. Парень умел ценить такие моменты. Ради них он готов был на многое. Отчасти ради них, наверное, он и придерживался избранного пути. 

Во-вторых, у Вергилия был более близкий ему человек – Данте. Несмотря на то, что связь между жертвой и бойцом всегда оставалась нерушимой аксиомой, оказалось, что брат-близнец вполне способен потеснить истинную пару и всецело завладеть вниманием Верга. Почему-то это с Данте обычно отчужденный Верг мог вполне по-человечески болтать, смеяться и улыбаться. Он мог трогать брата, и земля не сходила с орбиты, если Данте трогал его, а происходило это достаточно часто. Данте вообще был активным, шумным и деятельным, справиться с ним Неро всегда было гораздо сложнее, чем с его братом. Зато в деле младший близнец показывал поистине фантастические результаты. 

Вообще-то они оба были студентами. Данте и Верг перевелись на заочное сразу, как переехали в дом Неро, потому что не захотели покидать стен любимого колледжа. Родители, хоть и отправили их с глаз долой, исправно оплачивали учебу, и братья прилежно учились – даже Данте, несмотря на распиздяйский характер. 

Продолжать учиться очно дальше братья не могли не только из-за смены места жительства. Как только пара соединилась, Семь Лун призвали их в Академию. Неро тогда наивно рассчитывал, что уж там-то они с Вергом, наконец, будут вместе, однако, как оказалось, бойцы и жертвы обучались по разным программам у разных преподавателей и братья – двое бойцов – снова оказались отдельно от жертвы Неро. 

В Семи Лунах появление троицы произвело фурор. Не так уж часто крупные семьи одновременно давали такое количество сильных магов, да еще и объединенных одним именем. И хотя у Данте имя еще не появилось, его все равно взяли обучаться вместе с близнецом – способности парня были совершенно очевидны. 

Гуляя по коридорам Академии, Неро часто видел близнецов в окружении студенток. Данте шутил с ними и смеялся, помогал девчонкам с заданиями, носил им сумки. Вергилий неизменно находился рядом с ним, но он, к радости жертвы, хотя бы молчал и не особо реагировал на подкаты. Неро тщательно следил, чтобы общение парней со студентками не переходило известную черту. 

Посещать одновременно две школы было сложно, но Неро справлялся. Мозгами его природа не обделила, а в свободное время он предпочитал читать или развивать способности. В особенности свой индивидуальный дар – магию речи. Магию подчинения, как предпочитал думать о ней Неро, ведь именно благодаря ей он держал обоих братьев в узде. 

В мире Неро и других магов слова имели огромное значение. Самим существованием они были обязаны звукам и знакам, которые ежеминутно произносили и писали миллионы людей по всей планете, даже не задумываясь о смысле, наполняющим каждое произнесенное и начертанное ими слово. А вот Неро его осознавал. Знал словам цену. Умел чувствовать мощь, вложенную в заклинания, умел упиваться ей, разбирая произнесенные слова на звуки. Когда его боец заклинал, по хребту парня пробегал электрический разряд, реагируя на растущую, зреющую вокруг и внутри мощь. У него сладко покалывало пальцы, шерсть на ушах и хвосте вставала дыбом от предвкушения. Стоя за спиной своего бойца, Неро становился самым сильным и самым счастливым человеком во вселенной. Его переполняла любовь, толстой нитью связавшая две души, и любовь эта могла нанести такой чудовищный урон, что Неро довольно улыбался, думая об этом. Мало кто мог соперничать с Неро и Вергилием. А уж выступать против них троих было чистым самоубийством… 

Неро прикусил губу. Еще несколько дней. Всего лишь несколько дней, и они останутся втроем навсегда.

Верг зашевелился, пытаясь встать, и парень быстренько опустил взгляд в книгу, а потом уже поднял обратно. 

— Ты куда? 

— Что-то проголодался, — Вергилий потянулся и Неро залюбовался напрягшимися жилами на его шее. — Тебе сделать сэндвич? 

— Ага.

— Тогда я сейчас.

Убедившись, что Верг действительно ушел, Неро осторожно прилег на освободившееся место. Кончики нежных кошачьих ушей затрепетали, стоило ему ощутить тепло и запах своего бойца. О, какое это было наслаждение… Неро потерся о плед щекой, обнял подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Он готов был задохнуться, лишь бы не переставать ощущать следов его тела. 

Белый пушистый хвост вильнул в воздухе над поясницей, Неро вздохнул и разжал руки. Считанные секунды эйфории – и вот теперь настроение резко упало, уши опустились. Каждый раз, втихушку выхватывая для себя несколько мгновений удовольствия, Неро чувствовал себя не просто вором… Ему было стыдно и противно, будто вместо ваты он сунул руку в грязь, а потом вымазался в ней с ног до головы. Парень не мог простить себе этого странного желания быть как можно ближе. Он видел, что другие пары буквально не отлипают друг от друга (как это бесило его в Академии!), но при этом, глядя на Верга, понимал, что ему этого не нужно. Вергилий был сильным, самодостаточным бойцом, и для установления связи перед боем ему достаточно было просто заглянуть Неро в глаза. От этого взгляда у парня всегда внутри сдавливало, как в первый раз, и начинало казаться, что это не он контролирует передачу силы, а Верг. Но потом все вставало на свои места: Вергилий поворачивался лицом к противникам и тогда уже у них внутри все покрывалось льдом… 

— Ммм… — парень еще раз, последний, втянул в себя заманчивый запах и с неохотой приподнялся на руках. 

Верг вот-вот вернется, нельзя, чтобы он застал его за таким позорным занятием. 

— Эй, Неро! — в проеме двери снова возник Данте. У парня чуть сердце не остановилось, но младший близнец проигнорировал странную позу Неро, он слишком торопился. — Я в город, встречусь с девчонками. Блин, где Верга носит, мы же опаздываем! 

— Он занимается! — возмутился Неро. 

— Да подождут его книжки, — отмахнулся Данте и полез за телефоном. Потыкал по экрану и закричал в трубку: 

— Ну где ты? Да, представь себе, уже четыре! Где? На кухне? На общей или для прислуги? Черт, стой там, я ща. В кафе поешь… Плащ твой возьму и приду. Какой огромный дом, е-мае!

Неро только фыркнул вслед унесшемуся близнецу и снова завалился на диван. Теперь уже без всяких тайных замыслов и угрызений совести – запах Верга успел выветриться, тепло исчезло, а он сам был слишком сердит для романтики. 

Иногда Неро готов был придушить Данте собственными руками. 

  
  


Когда близнецы ушли, позвонил отец. Неро, услышав его сердитый голос, сцепил зубы и закатил глаза – как это он мог подумать, что школа не сообщит родителю о случившемся! 

— Ничего особенного не произошло, — с досадой произнес парень, выслушав длинную тираду отца, — она просто разозлилась, что я ее не узнал. Полезла с кулаками, пришлось схватить ее за руки. Все. Никаких неприятностей. 

— Разве это не «неприятности», когда мне звонят даже за пределы страны! — громыхнул отец. — Я оставил на тебя дом, рассчитывая, что ты достаточно взрослый и ответственный для этого! 

— Дом на месте, — безразлично ответил Неро, размеренно вышагивая по комнате. Он искал, за что зацепиться взглядом, чтобы хоть немного отгородиться от всего этого, и в итоге остановился напротив старого снимка, стоявшего на каминной полке. С фото махали его прадедушка и прабабушка, а в ногах улыбающихся стариков сидела верная собака неопределенной породы. Парень потрогал черно-белый нос пса пальцем. 

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Неро! Ты один из возможных будущих глав семьи и должен держать себя в руках в любых обстоятельствах! 

— Будущие главы семьи Данте с Вергилием, я тут ни при чем. 

Отец вдруг как будто притих и ответил уже вполне спокойно: 

— Это еще не решено. Все может измениться, поэтому веди себя соответствующе статусу, пожалуйста. 

— Ладно, — Неро не особо понял, на что так таинственно намекает отец, но что-то тут было явно нечисто. 

— Кстати, где братья? Как они учатся? Ведут себя хорошо? 

— Д-да, — подумав немного, ответил парень, — оценки в колледже нормальные, я бы даже сказал, отличные. Сессии закрывают без хвостов. Сейчас они ушли в город, встречаются с одногруппницами. 

— Одногруппницами… — эхом повторил отец.

— А в чем, собственно, дело? — насторожился Неро. — Что случилось?

— Просто проверяю. Я ведь должен за ними присматривать. 

— Не волнуйся, отец, я сам присматриваю, с ними все хорошо. 

— Как твои успехи в Академии? 

Уши Неро дернулись. Этого вопроса он старался избегать как можно дольше. Он не знал, доводят ли до отца сведения Нагиса и Рицу, поэтому не знал, как много может сказать и в чем солгать. Подумав, парень ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А что, у учителей есть какие-то претензии? 

— Не играй со мной, Неро, — голос отца прозвучал как-то странно, то ли усталость прорвалась, то ли он не знал, сердиться ему или реагировать как-то иначе. — Мне сообщили, что в последней битве твои соперники сильно пострадали. Гораздо сильнее, чем это бывает обычно. 

— Но это бой, отец. Результат иногда выходит непредсказуемым, очень глупо винить меня в том, что я выиграл поединок, — без намека на раскаянье промурлыкал Неро. 

— Да, выиграл. Учитывая, какой перевес сил был на твоей стороне, исход спрогнозировать было несложно. Скажи мне, Неро, почему ты использовал Данте, как своего бойца? 

Парень почувствовал, что ступает на тонкий лед. 

— Я показал противникам свою силу. Данте и Верг были со мной, я не видел смысла отказывать Данте в участии, — ответил он нарочито небрежно, словно не придавал ситуации ни малейшего значения. 

— Хорошо… — протянул отец, и в трубке туда-сюда сухо щелкнула ручка, — Тогда объясни еще одну вещь. Рицу-сенсей довел до моего сведения, что ты и братья больше не посещаете занятий в Семи Лунах. Причем Данте перестал тренироваться первым. Учителя пытались выяснить причину, но ты был очень груб и не дал внятного ответа. Сын, что происходит? 

Неро дернул хвостом. 

— Сын? — с угрозой переспросил отец. 

— Ничего страшного, просто не успеваем. Мы с Вергом тренируемся дома. Ну а Данте – это Данте, он постоянно прогуливает.

— Звучит неубедительно.

— Но так и есть, — Неро изобразил печальный вздох, — у парней скоро сессия, у меня экзамены. Мы много занимаемся. 

— Но Семь Лун могут применить санкции!

— Не волнуйся, отец, мы вскоре вернемся к учебе в Академии. В уставе Семи Лун не прописано, что мы не имеем права пропускать учебные дни, ее все же трудно совмещать с обычной жизнью. 

Отец на том конце помолчал, потом вздохнул и еще немного пожурил Неро. Сказал, что очень надеется на его благоразумие и хочет поскорее увидеть сына. Неро заверил отца в том, что тоже соскучился и пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Закачивая разговор, Неро думал о том, что отец не приедет еще несколько месяцев, и у него есть время, чтобы действительно сделать все «хорошо». Так «хорошо», как нужно ему, а не Семи Лунам. 

Закончив разговор, Неро напоследок улыбнулся предкам с фотографии: 

— Вы еще будете мной гордиться.

После звонка отца у Неро немного отлегло от души, поэтому, подумав, он захлопнул книгу, сам сделал себе сэндвичи и отправился во двор, к бассейну. Было уже слишком холодно для купания: воду спустили и чашу закрыли, чтобы не наполнялась мусором, а вот площадка рядом все еще была достаточно привлекательным для парня местом. Он развалился на шезлонге, щурясь на высокое голубое небо, и не торопясь ел, запивая булки с мясом и зеленью теплым какао. 

Здесь ему всегда было хорошо. Именно в этом уголке огромного двора Неро чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Пока он смотрел в небо, время словно замирало и проблемы отходили на задний план. Верг и Данте обычно тут не показывались – и это тоже было прекрасно – Неро любил одиночество и тишину. Он готов был разделять их только с редкими, залетающими в сад, птицами. 

Вытянув руку, парень начертил на фоне неба созвездие Большой Медведицы. Когда Неро был маленьким, мама сжимала его крепко-крепко, показывала на огоньки в небе и говорила, что, когда ее не станет, она превратится в звезду и будет смотреть на него сверху. Мамы не стало. Неро вырос. Теперь он понимал, что люди не превращаются в звезды, но все равно любил смотреть на угловую в «ковше» звезду, на ту самую, что показывала ему мать. Он мог безошибочно указать ее расположение в небе даже днем, и сейчас тихо лежал, ощущая, как ветерок треплет его шерсть, и смотрел вверх до тех пор, пока глаза не заслезились. 

Неро потер лицо ладонью, потом еще и еще, но жгучий зуд никак не проходил. Это уже не было похоже на подступившие от грусти слезы. Он резко сел, опрокинув какао, в голове зазвенело, и он зашипел, прижав кошачьи уши. Внутри стремительно разрасталось что-то холодное, липкое, Неро стукнул зубами и обхватил себя, испытав приступ озноба. Что-то непонятное творилось. Тревога заставляла его сердце биться с бешеной скоростью. 

Верг! 

Дрожащей рукой парень потянулся к телефону, но тот зазвонил сам. 

— На нас напали! — закричал в трубку младший близнец, едва Неро ткнул иконку с трубкой, — прямо посреди улицы! 

— С вами все хорошо? 

— Да, нормально, — в трубке зашуршало, стукнуло и голос парня прозвучал ближе, — мы сейчас поедем домой. Никуда не выходи. 

— Это Семь Лун? 

— Не знаю, — признался Данте, — мы скоро будем. 

И сбросил звонок, оставив Неро нервно сжимать телефон. 

Братья добирались до особняка целую вечность. Парень кружил по холлу и к моменту их прихода намотал уже кругов сто. Все это время его не отпускало противное беспокойство, сердце болело, а стоило близнецам ввалиться в главные двери, он подскочил к ним и впился взглядом Вергилию в лицо. Выглядел Верг неплохо, только был бледен сильнее обычного и одежду кое-где покрывали пятна. 

— Да, я тоже цел, спасибо, — саркастично бросил в воздух Данте, намекая на реакцию Неро на брата. 

— Я вижу, — процедил тот вне себя от злости. — Поверить не могу, что Академия посмела напасть на вас без предупреждения! Без меня! 

Верг цыкнул и, не раздеваясь, добрался до дивана, на который с размаху опустился. Он не был ранен, но устал, судя по всему, очень сильно. Данте же выглядел куда бодрее – он оставил у двери плащ и присел рядом с братом, сжав его ладонь в своей.

— Это и было предупреждение. Но насчет Академии я не уверен, — сказал Вергилий.

— А кто еще? — рявкнул Данте. — Кого еще могло так задеть наше поведение?! 

— Замолчи! — прикрикнул Неро.

Данте прищурился, но рот закрыл. Не сводя с него глаз, самый младший из троицы блондинов сжал и разжал кулаки. Ему очень хотелось накричать на Данте, заставить того выйти вон и не возвращаться, пока сам не позовет, но это было бы слишком. Поэтому, сделав успокаивающий вздох, Неро опустился перед Вергилием на колени.

— Расскажите подробно. Где вы были, что делали и кого встретили.

— Мы шли с компанией по Крессел-роуд мимо книжного магазина, — тут же снова заговорил Данте, — четверо девочек и мы вдвоем. Хотели посидеть в новом кафе у кинотеатра. Но на перекрестке к нам подошел мужчина…

Данте сильнее сжал руку Вергилия. 

— Он попросил нас помочь толкнуть автомобиль, сказал, что тачка заглохла за углом. Ну мы и пошли, оставив девочек нас дожидаться… 

«Идиоты, — пронеслось у Неро в голове, — какие же они идиоты, господи».

— Короче, мы завернули за угол, потом еще за один, а там нас ждал сюрприз. Женщина. Лет под сорок, с короткой стрижкой, в высоченных сапогах. Кстати, у нее красивые ноги. И одета она была во что-то такое, типа спортивно-делового, я не успел разглядеть. 

Верг покосился на брата и продолжил сам, понимая, что Данте сейчас унесет: 

— Она оказалась жертвой. Мужчина, что перекрыл нам выход – ее бойцом. 

— Представилась Сабриной, — снова перехватил инициативу рассказа младший близнец, — велела передать, что непослушные дети будут наказаны. А потом на нас напал ее боец. 

— Как напал? Без приглашения к поединку? 

— Без. Даже поле не развернул. Да и не поединок это был, он просто произвел несколько сильных атак, которые мы отбили, а потом поднял пыльный буран. Когда мы его развеяли, этой парочки уже след простыл. 

Неро ошарашенно приоткрыл рот. Вот такого он точно не ожидал. Абсолютное игнорирование всех правил поединков.

— Что они еще говорили? Не могли же просто ни с того ни с сего напасть? 

— Ну, оказывается, могли! Ни слова больше, только то, что я уже рассказал, — разозлился Данте, — Неро, что за хрень, ты же обещал, что позаботишься обо всем!

— Я и забочусь. Больше такого не повторится. 

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу думать, что на кого-то из нас в любой момент могут напасть из подворотни!

— Уверен, черт тебя дери! — рыкнул Неро, разом поднимаясь на ноги. — Отдохните, я свяжусь с Академией. 

— Давай-ка я лучше сам свя… — начал Данте, но Верг остановил его. 

Близнецы обменялись молчаливыми взглядами. Неро частенько замечал, что для общения им вообще не всегда нужны слова. Связь этих двоих базировалась на чем-то первобытном и была крепкой, как канат – по крайней мере, она казалась крепче связи истинной боевой пары. 

Когда братья ушли к себе, Неро выхватил из кармана телефон, но так и замер, неприязненно глядя на номер Рицу. Он хотел позвонить, дать волю чувствам, наорать на директора Академиии и получить ответы, которых так жаждал. Хвост парня бил по ногам, он едва не рычал от ярости, сжимая хрупкий аппарат. 

Но нельзя было терять лицо.

Нельзя было выдавать свое беспокойство. 

Нужно было сохранять хладнокровие любой ценой. 

Неро взвыл и пинком опрокинул кофейный столик. 

Ему ничего нельзя! Нельзя быть сильнейшим и показывать это, когда ему хочется! Нельзя использовать Данте, нельзя не слушаться учителей, отца, всю свою блондинистую родню, помешанную на кодексе чести и правилах Семи Лун! Нельзя идти против системы, нельзя уезжать без спроса, нельзя биться по своему желанию, нельзя не отчитываться, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя!!!

Парень схватил с полки первое, что попалось под руку – фигурку слона – и со всей дури запустил в стену. Фарфор брызнул осколками в разные стороны, осыпался на пол острыми белыми клыками. 

Глядя на них, Неро испытал дикий приступ ненависти. 

Нужно непременно найти эту Сабрину и показать, кто сильнейшая жертва из ныне живущих! И уже после этого выспрашивать, кто эта женщина и за каким чертом поперла против их троицы, да еще и так подло. 

Рыкнув, Неро сунул телефон обратно в задний карман. 

Семь Лун не дождутся от него паники. Если Академия хочет войны, она ее получит. 

  
  


—Ты связался с Семью Лунами? — спросил Данте за обедом.

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил парень. — Ничего особенного.

  
  


Неро запретил братьям покидать стены особняка. Данте долго и пылко ругался с ним, но парень был непреклонен – пока угроза не исчезнет, двое бойцов не будут шастать по городу одни. 

— Тогда ты тоже должен сидеть дома! 

— Нет, Данте, я должен учиться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, — еле сдерживаясь, процедил Неро и тут же повернулся к Вергу, лицо которого выражало волнение. — Со мной все будет в порядке, ни одна боевая пара не нападет на одинокую жертву, ведь мне нечем себя защитить. 

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — коротко ответил Вергилий.

Парень обрадовался, что угадал верно – Верг действительно боялся за него. Пожалуй, только ради этого стоило рискнуть собой.

— И все же это уже ненормально, — продолжал разоряться Данте, — давай мы просто сходим в Семь Лун и все объясним! Да, по головке нас не погладят, но и не казнят, верно? Ничего ужасного мы не сделали! Может, нам разрешат…

— Это ты ничего ужасного не сделал! — рявкнул Неро. — А мы с Вергом сделали! И если ты не хочешь потерять брата, то замолчи и выполняй, что приказываю! 

— Ах ты мелкий… — Данте оскалился и рванулся, чтобы схватить Неро за футболку, но тот только усмехнулся.

— _Стой_ , — просто сказал он, и Данте словно на невидимую преграду наткнулся. 

Младший близнец выругался и отдернул протянутую руку, как будто обжегся. У него звенело в ушах и перед глазами мелькали черные пятна. Гнев испарился, он почувствовал себя уставшим и опустошенным.

— Это было против правил, — спокойно сказал Данте, потирая глаза.

— Причинять мне вред тоже против правил, — в тон ему ответил Неро. 

— Ты не моя жертва. 

— А это ненадолго, — губы парня скривила злая усмешка. 

  
  


Осень все наступала и наступала, накрывала собой город, словно тонким желтоватым пологом. По ночам становилось действительно прохладно. Теперь, чтобы дойти утром до школы, Неро приходилось высоко поднимать шарф, так, что только нос торчал, да ветер трепал белые волосы и кошачьи уши. Руки мерзли. Обычно он заходил в холл и несколько раз выдыхал себе в ладони, отогревая пальцы. 

Постепенно инцидент с Фейт Перри забылся. Девушка даже снова начала поглядывать на Неро, но ему было все равно – он углубился в учебу, потому что надвигались экзамены, и Неро не собирался создавать себе больше проблем, чем у него уже было. Он вообще планировал сдать экстерном – оставалось только договориться с педагогами. Почти все были согласны, один лишь престарелый мистер Андерсен, учитель зарубежной литературы упорствовал. Неро совершенно его не понимал – он прочел все книги из списка, заполнил читательский дневник, тщательно выписал в него основных действующих персонажей и самые яркие сюжетные повороты, не забыв к тому же сдобрить все это собственными рассуждениями, однако нудный старик все равно был чем-то недоволен. Все бубнил про малый жизненный опыт Неро и важность работы в команде. А когда парень подходил к нему в последний раз, и вовсе заявил, что Неро нужно научиться слушать других людей, воспринимать их точку зрения и делать выводы, и для этого ему требуется работа в группе. 

Покусывая карандаш, Неро отстраненно думал, что если Андерсен не согласится и завтра, то он просто прикажет ему поставить оценку автоматом. Не хватало только тратить время на уговоры старых баранов…

Неро собирался пойти к нему после последнего урока, но внезапно ученикам необычайно повезло – отменили аж четыре последних часа. Когда учитель объявил эту новость, класс взорвался овациями и довольными криками, и только Неро расстроенно опустил уши – как раз на математику он с удовольствием бы сходил. 

— О, ну ты как всегда! — засмеялся Тейлор, увидев его кислую мину. — Ничего, придешь домой и пиши свои логарифмы, сколько влезет. А может, сходим в кино? А? Пошли? 

— Мне нужно было к мистеру Андерсену, — пробурчал Неро.

Они с Тейлором остались в классе одни, даже дежурная куда-то испарилась, так что приятель донимал его, никого не стесняясь. 

— Да успеешь! Проведешь меня на нормальный кровавый фильм, тебе же уже есть шестнадцать, ну! Надо пользоваться моментом!

Неро принялся складывать вещи в сумку. Да, ему действительно уже исполнилось шестнадцать. С этой знаменательной даты прошло целых четырнадцать дней, но почему-то взрослее он себя не чувствовал. 

— Тейлор, отвали. Я никуда не хочу. Лучше пойду домой и позанимаюсь.

— Нет, ну какой ты заучка, — трагично вздохнул друг, дергая палевыми ушами в глубине каштановых кудрей. — А ведь раньше был нормальным, куда только все подевалось? 

— Это просто ты ничуть не изменился, как был балбесиной, так и остался. 

— «Ведь скоро финальные экзамены, не сдашь – не поступишь», я все это знаю. — Тейлор отошел к окну и радостно отметил: 

— О, у девочек физра! 

Неро засунул в сумку последнюю тетрадь и поднялся, намереваясь покинуть класс.

— Ты куда? Смотри, там Стиви Джонсон в шортах!

— До завтра! — отмахнулся Неро и оставил друга рассматривать девочек с потока. 

Правда, из-за Тейлора Неро вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня пятница, а значит, у Данте опять кто-то в гостях. Заперев его дома, парень сам себе создал некоторые трудности – неуемная жажда общения младшего близнеца требовала выхода. Он ехидно намекал, что, если уж у Неро нет личной жизни, это совершенно не обязывает его самого блюсти целибат. И глядя на него, Неро понимал, что проще смириться. В конце концов, он тоже должен был идти на некоторые уступки ради мира в доме. Для соблюдения безопасности Данте обещал приглашать только хорошо знакомых девушек, на том и порешили. 

Всю дорогу до остановки парень размышлял, стоит ли ему сейчас идти домой или лучше посидеть где-нибудь в кафе? С собой были книги, скучно ему не было бы, но и ждать на улице, пока Данте натрахается, Неро претило. Подумав, он решил все же вернуться домой. В конце концов, младший близнец вполне может просто закрыть дверь в свою спальню. Благо, дом большой, друг другу они не помешают. 

Покачиваясь в такт движению автобуса, Неро отстраненно представлял себе, что должен испытывать в этой ситуации Вергилий. Когда Данте шутил или просто болтал о сексе, старший брат никогда не вступал в такие разговоры. Его эта тема как будто вовсе не интересовала. И хотя для девятнадцатилетнего здорового парня выглядело это странновато, Неро все равно испытывал тихую радость. Он надеялся, что Верг просто такой же, как он сам, и все остальные люди ему противны. Он же не Данте, в конце концов. 

Дом встретил Неро тишиной. Парень осмотрел холл – нигде не были ни намека на присутствие гостей – не стояло лишней обуви, не висело чужой верхней одежды. Ни бокалов, ни чипсов, ни мятых подушек на большом диване, где у братьев обычно собирались компании, чтобы порезаться в приставочные игры. Побродив по холлу, Неро отправился в кухню. Если не считать обгрызенного и брошенного прямо на столе яблока, тут тоже царил полный порядок. 

Странно. 

Голода парень не испытывал, так что он просто неторопливо разделся, оставил сумку на диване, взял из холодильника сок и пошел наверх. Перед тем, как засесть за домашку, ему хотелось увидеть Верга. 

Дверь в комнату близнецов была закрыта – это парень увидел еще с дальнего конца коридора. Наверняка там сидел Данте, может, занимался, а может и просто дрых, раз уж сегодня к нему никто не пришел. А Вергилий, должно быть, проводил время в библиотеке, или в кабинете его отца – Верг любил ходить туда, любил сидеть за массивным столом из эбенового дерева в скрипучем кожаном кресле. Неро не знал, чем его так манил строгий и холодный кабинет. Может, Вергилию нравился особый дух этого места – полностью лишенный каких-либо намеков на человеческие слабости?.. 

Но, как бы то ни было, кабинет пустовал. Неро дошел до библиотеки, но и там никого не оказалось. Парень выглянул в окно, выходившее на задний двор – ни души. Только желтые листья гонял по жухлой траве ветер. 

И вот в этот момент Неро почувствовал укол тревоги. Обычно, даже если братья разбегались по углам и занимались каждый своими делами, в доме все равно не бывало такой тишины. Конечно, в основном из-за Данте, но Верг тоже не был мышкой – Неро всегда мог угадать, где дислоцируется один или второй близнец. 

В подкорке зашевелились гаденькие мысли о кознях Семи Лун. И хотя Неро был абсолютно уверен, что Академия не посмеет прийти к нему в дом и предпринять что-либо здесь без его ведома, он все равно насторожился. Все же прошло уже достаточно времени после его совершеннолетия, а Академия так и не предприняла больше никаких попыток вернуть его в свое лоно. Это настораживало. 

Оставив сок на первом попавшемся столе, парень тихо пошел в комнату к близнецам. Несмотря на наличие еще четырех пустых спален, братья продолжали жить вместе. Они остались в той комнате, которую им изначально выделил отец, окопались там, вполне довольные жизнью, и переселяться не собирались. Данте завалил всю комнату каким-то очень дорогим его сердцу хламом, развесил по стенам плакаты с металлистами, налепил наклейки, изображавшие дорожные знаки. На верхней полке стола, прямо над двумя ноутами, высилась гора старого электронного барахла, в которой Данте время от времени копался. Но особое место занимала его коллекция гитар – две акустики, одна полуакустика и одна электрогитара странной вытянутой формы и не менее странного фиолетового цвета. На ней он почти не играл, но хранил бережно, хотя вообще почти ни к чему и никогда бережно не относился. Если не знать, то в такой комнате можно было и не заметить присутствия Верга, который предпочитал аскетизм, и все же почему-то легко уживался с братом. 

Неро тихо подошел к двери и толкнул ее, ожидая, и в то же время, опасаясь никого не увидеть… Но как только дверь отворилась, взгляд парня автоматически упал на зеркало, в котором отражалась кровать Данте. 

Нет, Неро не хотел смотреть. 

Он просто не сразу понял, почему размытое отражение находится в такой странной позе, почему оно все телесного цвета и почему в комнате как будто царит иная атмосфера. Неро не знал, вина это непонятного запаха или невнятных тихих звуков, но ощущение было такое, словно он из летнего дня нырнул в пещеру, в полумрак, где воздух стоит, а по стенам стекает собирающийся каплями конденсат. 

Неро стыдливо вздернул уши и отвел глаза. Пусть он видел фигуру Данте только мельком и в зеркале, он все равно почувствовал себя очень неудобно. Похоже, кто-то до него все же дошел. Парень сделал шаг назад, чтобы незаметно исчезнуть, но вдруг до него донесся отчетливый сиплый вздох. Мужской. И судя по голосу, принадлежал он отнюдь не Данте… 

Неро снова взглянул в зеркало. Дверь все еще прикрывала его, поэтому парень, стоя на пороге и глядя на две обнаженные фигуры в отражении, мог не опасаться, что его заметят. Зато он хорошо видел, как между разведенных ног сидящего на кровати Данте двигается голова с растрепанными белыми волосами. Данте перебирал их пальцами, улыбался, запрокидывал голову. Рука, на которую он опирался, подрагивала. А его… Его… Он… 

Не может быть. 

Неро шумно втянул воздух носом. Ему мгновенно стало холодно, к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Это был Вергилий. 

С Данте был Верг, неприступный Верг, его молчаливый боец, надежная опора… Он лежал в кровати брата, на животе, голый, и ублажал его ртом, пока Данте довольно скалился в потолок и щурил глаза от удовольствия. 

Мерзость. 

В груди Неро полыхнуло яростью. 

Какая… Ужасная мерзость! 

Неро шарахнул дверью о косяк и вошел, злобно улыбнувшись застывшим братьям. Верг мгновенно побледнел, Данте набросил на него одеяло. Это взбесило Неро еще сильнее – Данте пытался спрятать Верга от него! От его жертвы! 

Напротив кровати стоял стул, заваленный одеждой Данте. Вот на него-то, спихнув на пол кучу тряпья, и опустился Неро, вцепился пальцами в сиденье между своих ног и подался вперед, едва не рыча. Он жадно пожирал глазами парней, которые обескураженно молчали. 

— А я вас обыскался, — произнес он, чудом сохраняя спокойный тон, хотя готов был вцепиться в обоих и придушить. — Волновался. Думал, с вами что-то случилось. 

Вергилий сделал попытку слезть с постели, но Неро остановил его движением руки.

— Нет, подожди. 

— Да черт, дай нам одеться! — не выдержал Данте.

Сам он, похоже, наготы не стеснялся, а вот Вергилий, цветом скул напоминавший свежие простыни, явно пребывал не в восторге от перспективы сидеть перед Неро в таком виде. Но парню это было только на руку. Сейчас близнецы были перед ним как на ладони – беззащитные, открытые. Полностью в его власти. 

Уголки губ парня непроизвольно поползли вверх.

— Кто бы мог подумать, а?.. 

— Неро! — рявкнул Данте.

— … наследники семьи Спарда… Близнецы… В одной постели… 

— Прекрати! 

— Теперь я понимаю, почему вас вышвырнули из дома, как помойных котят. Кстати, о котятах, — продолжал ехидствовать Неро, повторяя шутку Данте и напрочь игнорируя его вопли, — я слышал, что вы лишились ушей в один день. Полагаю – друг с другом? 

— Ты переходишь границы! — зарычал Данте, безотчетным движением положив свою ладонь на ладонь Верга, хранившего отчаянное молчание. — Это не твое дело! Дела нашей семьи тебя не касаются, ты все равно всего лишь отпрыск побочной ветви! 

— Ошиба-а-ешься, — сузил глаза Неро, — семья не простит вам такого позора и никогда не передаст в ваши грязные руки бразды правления. Я слышал это собственными ушами. От отца. Отгадайте, кто считается следующим наследником, м? 

— Ты лжешь, — оскалился младший близнец, — этого не может быть!

— Еще как может. 

Неро выпрямился и откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая обоих близнецов. Такие похожие… Такие разные. Такие порочные. 

Данте сжимал зубы, глядя на Неро, как на врага. Челка падала ему на глаза, наверняка мешала, но он не убирал ее, смотрел прямо из-под волос, настойчиво и зло. Вергилий на Неро не смотрел. Ему, как полагал парень, в этой ситуации было сложнее всего – он в равной степени хотел быть и на стороне брата-близнеца, и на стороне своей жертвы, а в итоге не мог быть ни с тем, ни с другим, поэтому просто застыл, как статуя, стиснув пальцами одеяло, укрывавшее его колени. Он выглядел взбудораженным, губы казались излишне яркими, особенно на столь бледном лице, к тому же Неро разглядел на его предплечье след от укуса. В глазах Верга все еще виден был лихорадочный блеск желания, и дышал он по-прежнему тяжело. 

— Чего ты от нас хочешь? — спросил Данте, явно пытаясь закончить разговор.

— Послушания. 

— Мы выполняем все, что ты просишь! — снова разъярился Данте. — Неужели этого мало?! 

— Нет, ты не понял. Я требую беспрекословного повиновения. Чтобы ты раз и навсегда даже думать забыл о спорах со мной. Чтобы не смел мне перечить. Тебе пора понять, Данте, что единственный, кто все еще остается с тобой из всей нашей влиятельной семейки – это я. И только от меня зависит, будешь ли ты жить дальше с Вергом под одной крышей, или тебя отправят куда подальше, чтобы не портил имидж семьи. Уж не знаю, как ты уговорил родителей не разделять вас, но со мной этот номер не пройдет. Я слишком юн и невинен, чтобы жить с извращенцами! 

Парень улыбнулся.

Данте сцепил зубы. Он раздувал ноздри, но отвечать резко опасался. Неро действительно мог выполнить угрозу – а единственное, чего Данте боялся – это расставания с братом. 

— Хорошо, — с трудом выдавил из себя младший близнец и нервно облизал губы, — хорошо, договорились. Я не рыпаюсь от слова «совсем», а ты молчишь о том, что видел. Доволен? Теперь уходи. 

— Нет, мне нужны гарантии. 

— Какие еще гарантии, черт побери?!

Неро качнулся на стуле, оторвав его передние ножки от пола. Он чувствовал, что переходит грань, но ломать Данте всегда доставляло ему такое несравненное удовольствие… Грехом было бы упустить такой редкий шанс окончательно доказать, кто тут хозяин положения. 

— Я вас, кажется, прервал на самом интересном месте… 

Вергилий вскинул на свою жертву подозрительный взгляд. И эта подозрительность расплескалась отчаяньем и превратилась в немую мольбу, когда парень добавил: 

— Прошу прощения. Очень невежливо с моей стороны. Можете продолжать. 

— Катись нахер, — прошипел Данте, — ебанутый мелкий монстр. Здесь тебе не цирк! 

— А по-моему, очень похоже. Фрик-шоу. Кажется, так называются цирки, где с арены толпу развлекают… — Неро не стал продолжать. Ненависть Данте и без того уже плескалась вокруг, словно море. Вместо этого он закончил примирительно: 

— Я на вашей стороне. Но чтобы у нас все получилось, мы должны стать единым целым, а не скалиться друг на друга, как какие-то собаки. 

— Не льсти себе. Я с тобой, потому что мне нужен Верг, — мрачно сказал Данте. 

— Выходит, он нужен нам обоим. 

— Замолчите уже. Оба, — произнес Вергилий. — Неро, мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Ты не должен был знать об этом. Обещаю, что подобного больше не повторится.

— Эй! — возмутился Данте.

— Ну что ты, к чему такие жертвы, — хмыкнул Неро, — я не против, если тебе так этого хочется. Но я ведь должен убедиться, что Данте действительно делает все, как полагается. 

Злость придавала Неро сил. Сейчас он готов был бить по всем слабым местам братьев, лишь бы сделать им как можно больнее. Чтобы они тоже испытали это. Испытали то, что почувствовал Неро, застав Вергилия в чужой постели. 

Он тоже предатель. 

Все предатели заслуживают наказания. 

— _Обними его_ , — приказал Неро, глядя на Данте. 

Резкий вздох стал ему ответом. Данте метнул взгляд на Верга, напрягся всем телом, а Неро подался вперед и повторил, вкладывая в свои слова еще больше силы:

— _Обними его, Данте._

Прямые приказы не могли быть проигнорированы. На близнецах не было никакой защиты, они не готовились к атаке, так что магия голоса Неро впитывалась, просачивалась в мозг младшего беспрепятственно, как масло в пористую губку. 

Вергилий отшатнулся, но Данте поймал его в объятия и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Кажется, он что-то шептал брату, может быть, извинялся, а может, говорил, как его любит. Неро обозлился окончательно.

— Верг, не смей отстраняться! Тебе же это нравится! 

Старший близнец бросил на свою жертву полный мольбы взгляд, но он остался без ответа. Неро закусил ноготь на большом пальце и пристально наблюдал, как Данте обнимает, гладит, успокаивает своего близнеца. Вергилий был весь как каменная глыба, твердый и неподатливый. Он упирался Данте в грудь руками, просил остановиться, просил Неро прекратить, но тщетно. Парень с извращенным удовольствием отдавал приказ за приказом. Данте больше не сопротивлялся и, в свою очередь, осторожно ломал сопротивление Верга. Это было очень занятное зрелище…

Впрочем, борьба продлилась не слишком долго. 

Когда младший брат опустил старшего на спину, скулы Неро напряглись. 

В тишине спальни он наблюдал, как Данте нежно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по губам своего близнеца – в этот момент они оба смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно зачарованные. Что-то такое было в этом взгляде… Что-то, недоступное пониманию Неро, вроде их безмолвного общения или обоюдного безграничного доверия. Раньше Неро даже представить не мог, что насмешливый младший может быть таким ласковым, а Верг – таким чувствительным и послушным. Ему всегда казалось, что в постели близнецы ведут себя так же, как в жизни. Он даже считал, что Данте вообще не способен на что-то серьезное. 

Но что может быть серьезнее скандала в семье магов Спарда и отлучении от наследства, Неро слабо себе представлял. 

— Вообрази, что здесь никого больше нет, — тихо сказал близнецу Данте и Вергилий покорно закрыл глаза. 

Неро, совершенно не собиравшийся оставаться в стороне, дернул хвостом:

— Замолчи! 

Данте лишь улыбнулся ему с мстительным удовольствием: 

— В эту игру можно играть вдвоем, малыш.

— _За-мол-чи_! — повторил Неро и Данте больше не произнес ни слова. 

Вергилию все еще было не по себе, он то и дело пытался закрыться от взгляда Неро, зато Данте окончательно расслабился. Он справедливо считал, что ему нечего стесняться – и сейчас бесстыдно демонстрировал все, чем его щедро наградила природа. Данте поймал ладонь Верга и положил ее себе на член, не забывая целовать и нежно прикусывать ему губы. 

Наблюдать за ласкающимися близнецами было так странно и волнительно. Одинаковые лица сливались в поцелуях, одинаковые руки гладили одинаковые тела. Впрочем, несмотря на схожесть, по мнению Неро перепутать их было просто невозможно. Данте был более мускулистым, немного более темным от загара, его пальцы были шершавыми из-за мозолей, натертых гитарными струнами. Мимика младшего брата была яркой и разнообразной, в то время как эмоции Вергилия Неро приходилось разгадывать, зачастую прибегая к их внутренней связи. Верг прятал под маской равнодушия абсолютно все, от любви до ненависти, и сейчас, каким бы бесстрастным ни казалось его лицо, Неро совершенно точно ощущал его возбуждение. 

Это бесило. Парень рассчитывал на несколько иной исход. 

Хвост позади его стула ходил ходуном, уши прижимались к голове. Нахмурившись, Неро наблюдал за тем, что сам спровоцировал и никак не мог понять, почему эти двое находят свою связь настолько восхитительной. А братья действительно находили. Данте почти лежал между раздвинутых ног близнеца и терся об него всем телом. Он высунул язык, провел им от груди Вергилия до самых губ, и там с урчанием слился с ним в поцелуе. А потом подобрался и опустил руку, помогая себе устроиться в нужном положении. 

Неро сглотнул. Как только он понял, что за этим последует, то захотел окрикнуть и прекратить этот кошмар. Или выйти. Или хотя бы отвернуться. Но почему-то так ничего и не сделал. Перед самым лицом Неро Верг прогнул спину, взялся за предплечья Данте и закинул одну ногу ему на поясницу, а Данте, помедлив немного, судорожно вздохнул и подался вперед, оскалив рот в кривоватой улыбке. 

Это было так дико. 

Так неправильно. 

Так завораживающе.

Неро не мог отвести глаз. Данте двигался размеренными толчками, придерживая брата за бедро. Верг тихо постанывал под ним, прикрыв веки. Тени от ресниц падали ему на щеки, приоткрытые губы обдавало горячим дыханием. Воздух в спальне как будто сгустился и напрочь вытеснил все мысли, оставив только обнаженные нервы и чувства. 

Кровать мягко прогибалась под весом близнецов. Неро ощущал, как покалывает у него в кончиках пальцев, как болят виски от чрезмерного напряжения, но не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть. Данте и Вергилий двигались, как единый организм, легко и привычно, абсолютно не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг. Раньше Неро думал, что однополый секс – это сложно, больно и грязно. Но эти двое… Они занимались любовью так, будто это было правильно. И если раньше Неро не понимал, как братья так легко бросили все, переехав, то сейчас до него дошло. Им действительно никто больше не был нужен: ни семья, ни Академия, ни наследство. Все, что им требовалось, они находили исключительно друг в друге. 

Неро смутно понимал, что должен как-то напомнить о себе, подтвердить свое главенствующее положение, отвлечь братьев друг от друга и снова заставить ощутить дискомфорт, хотел было отдать приказ, однако язык перестал шевелиться и в груди как будто развели огонь. Неро просто сидел, не отрывая от них взгляда, сидел и смотрел, долго, до рези в глазах и в сердце, пока все не закончилось. 

Данте кончил первым. Сцепил зубы и напрягся, прижав к своему боку ногу брата, а тот подался навстречу и задержал дыхание, как будто не хотел упустить ни одного его движения. Данте крепко держался за Верга, а Верг – за него. И когда младший, скалясь, сотрясался в оргазменных судорогах, старший переживал все происходящее вместе с ним. Как единое целое. И когда Данте, наконец, расслабился и осел на ноги, Вергилий откинулся на спину со вздохом полнейшего удовлетворения. 

Неро вдруг ощутил боль в пересохшем горле. У него очень сильно щипало глаза, казалось, они сейчас просто перестанут видеть, но он сидел из последних сил, вцепившись пальцами в стул, и не двигался. 

Едва придя в себя, Данте низко рыкнул и опустился на четвереньки, вбирая член брата в рот. Наверное, он хорошо делал минет – Вергилий сжал в ладонях скомканную простыню и застонал, задышал быстро, как бегун на дистанции. Никто из них не кричал, как делали в порнухе, которую видел Неро – все происходило достаточно тихо, но… Очень по-настоящему. 

Взлохмаченные и выдохшиеся, братья расцепили объятия. Верг вытянул вверх руки, потянулся, рассеянно улыбаясь. Данте, отзеркалив эту слабую улыбку и сделав ее во много раз сильнее, провел ладонью ему по животу. Близнец поймал запястье, сдавил, а потом отвернулся и сел, ища глазами свою одежду. Он не отреагировал, когда Данте снова потянулся к нему и поцеловал в плечо, перед тем как подняться с кровати. 

Мимо Неро Данте прошел, словно мимо пустого места. Неро обдало волной запаха разгоряченного тела и секса, он ошалело обернулся и уперся взглядом младшему близнецу прямо в бок, в выступающую косую мышцу, поверх которой здоровую кожу стягивал уродливый розовый шрам. 

У парня пересохло во рту. Он не видел отметину с того самого дня. Не хотел видеть, гнал от себя воспоминания о произошедшем и со временем вообще забыл, что рубец еще существует. Неро оставил в своей памяти только сам факт содеянного, его значение, а вот кровь, боль и этот тошнотворный запах паленой плоти… Вот от этого он успел избавиться. Данте никогда не жаловался и не упоминал о своем увечье, но и без футболок после его получения не появлялся. 

— Доволен собой? 

Парень не сразу понял, что Данте обращается к нему. Младший близнец без особых эмоций поглядел на Неро через плечо:

— Ты уже достаточно сделал. Теперь дай нам побыть одним, — это было сказано таким тоном, что Неро незамедлительно поднялся и вышел из комнаты, попутно придерживаясь за стены, потому что его шатало, как пьяного. Как бы далеко ни заходили его попытки подчинить братьев, он всегда умел отступить в самый критический момент. 

Когда дверь закрывалась, Данте так и стоял, глядя на майку в своих руках, но не видя ее. 

  
  


Время шло. Постепенно становилось холоднее, а небо все чаще затягивали низкие серые облака. Неро приступил к сдаче экзаменов. У близнецов началась сессия, поэтому парень, скрепя сердце, разрешил им покидать семейный особняк. Причем Данте мог бы сдавать дистанционно, благо, будущему программисту личное присутствие на экзамене не требовалось, но он настоял, что для Верга будет безопаснее, если ходить в колледж они будут вместе. 

К слову, теперь они действительно везде ходили вместе, и Неро очень хорошо понимал, что это изощренная месть младшего брата лично ему. Теперь, если Вергилий устраивался с книгой, Данте тут же возникал на пороге. Если Верг смотрел телевизор, Данте уже сидел рядом, лениво зевал и жаловался на скучный фильм. Если Верг занимался подготовкой к учебе, то Данте наблюдал за ним, пока стучал клавишами на своем ноуте. Он буквально не оставлял бойца и жертву наедине друг с другом, пресекая любые попытки Неро как-то их разъединить. 

— Будьте осторожны. 

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Вергилий и даже слегка улыбнулся хмурому Неро. 

Они стояли перед самой дверью, близнецы одевались, а парень наблюдал, облокотившись о косяк и сложив руки на груди. Неро на самом деле тревожился, ему не нравилось, что братья пойдут одни, не нравилось, что они настроены как-то не слишком серьезно… И, хотя Семь Лун действительно как в воду канули, все же сбрасывать Академию со счетов было рановато. 

— Когда вы вернетесь? 

— Часа через четыре, — прикинул Верг, явно заложив в расчет путь туда и обратно. Данте водил как шальной, так что должно было получиться быстро. Ну а упоминать о том, что Вергилий пойдет сдавать в числе первых и получит очередное «отлично» и вовсе не было никакого смысла. 

Белоснежный хвост Неро нервно скользил по ногам. Парень не хотел выглядеть наседкой, не хотел показывать свое волнение, но Данте все прекрасно видел и так. Его улыбка – довольно неприятная в некоторые моменты – стала еще шире. Он подождал, пока Вергилий наденет ботинки и разогнется и тут же поймал лицо близнеца в свои ладони. 

— Удачи с экзаменом, братец, — мурлыкнул Данте. 

У Неро дернулись пальцы. 

— Ты еще успеешь пожелать мне… — ровно начал Верг, но Данте не дал ему закончить. Он прижался своими губами к его и тут же углубил поцелуй, втягивая в него брата. 

Это была такая чертова показуха! 

Неро отвернулся, до боли сжав зубы. После того случая Данте не упускал возможности сделать парню больно. Он постоянно трогал брата в его присутствии, причем трогал очень свободно, по-хозяйски, и Верг мог только недовольно смотреть на него в ответ. «Вломи ему! — хотелось заорать Неро. — «Накричи на него, запрети, скажи, что тебе противно!». Но, естественно, Вергилий ничего подобного не делал. И Данте, и Неро знали, что ему приятно, а шипит и отмахивается он только для вида. Потому что он не настолько раскован, потому что он немного стесняется открыто проявлять чувства. Особенно, перед своей жертвой. 

Что ж, Данте проявлял их за двоих. 

Когда поцелуй близнецов окончательно превратился в вертикальный секс, Неро развернулся и ушел, нахлестывая ноги хвостом. Он упал на диван, обхватил подушку и заорал в нее еще до того, как раздался прощальный хлопок двери. 

Следующий час Неро тщетно пытался заставить себя заниматься. Ему нужно было учить, нужно было заполнять таблицы, но перед глазами стояла гадкая ухмылка Данте, а в ушах звучал этот противный чавкающий звук, с каким он пожирал губы близнеца. Как можно сосредоточиться на нравах и традициях средневековой Европы, когда изнутри словно бесится целая стая диких кошек?! Неро смотрел на ручку в своей руке и представлял, как засадит ее Данте в глаз. 

О, все это было выше его сил! 

Рыкнув, парень отбросил тяжелый учебник со злобой, которой тот точно не заслуживал. Книга упала па пол, раскрылась, листы замялись под весом друг дружки. Теперь читать ее станет еще сложнее… Неро закрыл лицо ладонями и замер, успокаивая нервы. Один, два, три. Три, четыре, пять. Четыре часа ожидания, точнее, уже три. Через три часа Вергилий снова будет дома, рядом, но что в этом толку, если Данте тоже будет здесь?..

Совершив невероятное усилие, Неро мысленно затолкал всю свою злобу куда подальше и зацепился за мысль, которая значительно померкла в свете недавних событий: ему шестнадцать и оба брата в его власти. Полной и безраздельной, что бы там Данте себе ни воображал. Теперь нужно только как-то утрясти все дела с Академией, но почему-то Неро не сомневался, что ему это удастся. В конце концов, на дворе не средние века, он может делать, что хочет. 

Парень спустил ноги с дивана и посидел так, глядя вниз. Чего бы ему сейчас хотелось больше всего? Конечно, если не брать в расчет общество Вергилия и месть Данте? Может быть… Просто погулять?.. 

Со всей этой напряженкой последних месяцев Неро совершенно забыл об отдыхе. Он только и делал, что учился, да бодался с братьями, лгал отцу, учителям и вообще всем вокруг. Пожалуй, он даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз резался в видеоигры или ходил в кино. 

Кино! 

Самое то, чтобы отвлечься и занять голову чем-то посторонним. 

Вылетая из дома с сумкой наперевес, Неро против воли думал, что, возможно, после сеанса даже пойдет и встретит Верга с экзамена, и черт с ним, с Данте, он не сможет помешать жертве оказывать внимание своему бойцу. 

До города Неро домчал быстро – автобус пришел почти сразу и по дороге не попал ни в одну пробку. Даже светофоры приветливо загорались зеленым, стоило приблизиться к очередному перекрестку. Парень чувствовал странный душевный подъем… Он смотрел на мелькающие витрины и думал, что, может быть, это и есть признак взросления, может быть это нормально – скакать от страха к надежде, от грусти к радости, от злости… К решительности? Неро так злился на Данте все последнее время, что едва не выпустил из рук поводок. Но пришло время намотать его на ладонь и заявить на Вергилия и свои права. Неро шестнадцать, Неро его истинная жертва. Неро можно. 

Стоя в очереди на кассу, парень в красках представлял себе, как выскажет Данте все, что о нем думает. Та сцена в спальне поблекнет перед этой, где Неро признается Вергилию в своих чувствах и настоятельно попросит – а если будет нужно – прикажет ему всегда быть с ним рядом, прикасаться к нему, любить его. Неро знал, что может это сделать. Он боялся, правда боялся трогать братьев раньше, но Данте первый перешел черту, а на войне и в любви все средства хороши. В конце концов, кто виноват, что у Неро именно такой талант? Очень удобный талант… Очень сильный. 

Фильм был про захват Земли инопланетянами. Неро так увлекся своими фантазиями, что очнулся только когда тарелки начали крушить небоскребы, и попробовал вникнуть в сюжет. Конечно, на первом плане повествования маячила некая парочка молодых людей с их сложными взаимоотношениями и крепнущей любовной линией. И чем дальше Неро смотрел, тем чаще ему чудились моменты из собственной жизни. Почему-то он узнал себя в юноше, которого игнорируют родители, хотя отец Неро любил безумно, пусть и работал много и далеко… Зато он обеспечил сыну качественное образование, огромный дом, прислугу и энную сумму денег на счету. К тому же отец доверял Неро, иначе не оставил бы его без надзора. Ведь все знали, что это Неро присматривает за близнецами, а не наоборот. И однажды отец обязательно поймет стремление сына уйти из Семи Лун. Не обязательно сейчас, но со временем точно. Ведь какой здравомыслящий человек захочет, чтобы сын работал на организацию, не сумевшую сберечь жизнь его матери? 

Влюбленным в фильме мешали не только инопланетяне. Бывшая девушка главного героя тоже вставляла им палки в колеса, провоцировала ссоры, настраивала против новой любви своего бывшего окружающих. Неро отстраненно смотрел на нее и размышлял, как в будущем ему поступить с Данте. Конечно, он не мог приказать Вергилию оставить брата. И не мог приказать Данте остудить пыл. Если Данте не будет привязан к Вергу толстым канатом, то несомненно уйдет, а именно этого Неро и не мог допустить. Более того – вообще все его действия в последние годы были направлены на то, чтобы Данте остался с ним. Навсегда. 

Конец фильма Неро проворонил, слишком сильно задумался. Он очнулся, когда мимо него на выход стали пробираться люди. Какая-то взрослая безухая леди даже просыпала на него поп-корн. Неро вышел из зала, раздраженно вычесывая крошки из волос. 

Судя по часам, у парня оставалось еще немного времени. Он мог бы сходить поиграть в автоматы или пройтись по магазинам. Хотелось движения, ведь он так устал сидеть дома, наблюдая за братьями. 

— Эй, мистер, — Неро подошел к сотруднику павильона, — подскажите, пожалуйста, куда я могу пойти, чтобы скоротать полчаса? 

Мужчина улыбнулся, упер одну руку в бок, а другой махнул к восточному выходу: 

— Там у нас аттракционы приехали, иди сходи. Вся малышня сразу туда бежит. 

— Боюсь, у нас с «малышней» не совпадают вкусы на развлечения.

— Иди-иди! Там и для тебя интересное найдется, — рабочий стащил с головы форменную кепку и подмигнул, — у меня сын твоего возраста, так что я немного в теме. 

— Да ну? 

— Говорю тебе, не пожалеешь, — добродушно поддакнул мужчина.

Выглядел он располагающе, улыбался так, что от уголков глаз разбегались морщинки. Неро усмехнулся, покачал головой: 

— Что ж, придется поверить вам на слово. 

Аттракционы искать пришлось недолго. Стоило перейти по мостику из одного теплого павильона в другой, Неро будто в другом мире очутился. За оградой передвижного парка действительно было много детей. Они визжали, плакали, смеялись, хныкали. Мамы утирали им мордочки платками, совали в руки мороженое, сажали на лавочки… Неро шел по дорожке, разглядывая публику. Он не любил детей, не любил шум, но сейчас ему было спокойно, и нужно было только найти место, чтобы отсидеться. Ведь потом он поедет и встретит Вергилия и… И что-нибудь случится. Что-нибудь хорошее. 

Дорожка вилась вокруг кружащихся чашек, горок, мимо бассейна, в котором плавали большие прозрачные шары. Неро остановился возле ограды, положил на нее локти и стал наблюдать. Вот смотритель аттракциона пустил за заграждение стайку детей. Взял у каждого билет и стал помогать малышне залазить в шары. Дети повизгивали от восторга, кувыркались, прыгали в своих оболочках, недостижимые для воды. Брызги разлетались в стороны. 

Неро тряхнул ушами, когда долетело и до него. Пусть здесь, в павильоне, и было тепло, но вскоре ему предстояло выйти на улицу, а с мокрой шерстью бродить по осеннему городу – то еще удовольствие. 

— Как интересно… — совсем рядом нараспев произнес сильный женский голос. 

Парень тут же разогнулся и стремительно обернулся, вперившись взглядом в даму, что стояла прямо за его правым плечом. Она была высокой, стройной, с идеально уложенными короткими каштановыми волосами. На ней был идеально отглаженный брючный костюм – слишком легкий для нынешней погоды. Женщина стояла, сложив руки на груди и тоже смотрела на детей. 

— Кто вы… 

— Вон тот ребенок, смотри, — она кивком указала вперед, и Неро пришлось бросить взгляд в указанном направлении. — Посмотри, как этот неумеха раскачивает аквазорб. Он опьянен своей неуязвимостью, ведь все, что он творит внутри шара, приносит неприятности только тем, кто находится снаружи. Сам же он надежно спрятан. По крайней мере, он так думает.

— Вы не назвали своего имени, — злясь, снова прервал ее парень, но девушка словно не услышала.

— Тебе не кажется, что это… Развлечение… Очень похоже на бой истинных пар? 

Неро резко выдохнул. 

— Я хочу знать, кто вы! 

— Меня зовут Сабрина, малыш, — девушка слегка улыбнулась – лишь уголками губ – и впервые посмотрела на своего собеседника. — Я пришла поговорить с тобой о волнах, которые ты поднимаешь, играя в своем непроницаемом шаре. 

  
  


Неро мочал. Он молчал, когда Сабрина словно невзначай положила руку ему на плечо и подтолкнула. Молчал, пока они вдвоем шли прочь от толпы. Молчал, когда женщина подвела его к единственному пустующему столику у палатки с коктейлями и сладкой ватой. 

— Присаживайся. 

Неро тревожно оглянулся. Позади все так же галдели дети, натужно скрипели аттракционы. Все были заняты своими делами, и никто не обратил внимания на странную пару. 

— Не волнуйся, никакая опасность тебе не грозит, — будничным тоном произнесла Сабрина, устраиваясь на втором стуле. — Закажи себе что-нибудь, если хочешь. 

Пытаясь ничем не выдать волнения, Неро сел напротив женщины. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, сделал непринужденное лицо. Даже хвостом помахивал спокойно и расслабленно, будто продолжает прогулку. Первый шок прошел. Парень взял себя в руки, адекватно оценил ситуацию. Сабрина была одна, ее бойца он не чувствовал, а без него она вряд ли стала бы нападать. Да и выбрала бы для этого менее людное место, как тогда, с Данте и Вергилием. 

— Может сама закажешь? 

— О, все хорошо. Мой заказ уже на подходе… 

Сабрина посмотрела в сторону, туда, откуда они пришли, явно нашла кого-то взглядом, широко улыбнулась и помахала этому кому-то рукой. И когда от толпы отделилась фигура мужчины, Неро потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не измениться в лице. 

К женщине, улыбаясь, подошел тот самый рабочий, что отправил парня к аттракционам. Он выглядел все таким же довольным жизнью, добрым и беспечным, правда, формы служащего на нем уже не было. Сейчас на нем была белая рубашка, плотные брюки и светлая куртка. В одной руке мужчина нес стакан, из тех, что дают в кофейнях на вынос, на сгибе другой руки висел какой-то предмет одежды. 

— Здравствуй, — он наклонился и поцеловал Сабрину в щеку, — латте с халвой, как заказывала. 

— Спасибо, милый. И за пальто тоже. Зябко сегодня. 

Неро потрясенно наблюдал, как мужчина, поставив кофе на столик, теперь бережно устраивал пальто, которое принес, на плечах женщины. И пока они ворковали, парень пытался переварить информацию…

Он не смог почувствовать этого человека. Более того, Неро и сейчас и до того, столкнувшись с бойцом нос к носу, не ощущал даже намека на его присутствие. Это была техника, недоступная обычным боевым парам, Неро даже не подозревал, что есть люди, способные маскировать свое присутствие. Тот факт, что боец подкараулил Неро и прикинулся сотрудником кинотеатра, вообще не укладывалась в голове. Кто они? Как далеко готова зайти эта пара? И для чего? 

— Что-то ты притих, Неро, — Сабрина как ни в чем не бывало подняла кофе, сняла со стакана пластиковую крышку и принялась помешивать его ложечкой. Мужчина при этом отошел и устроился где-то за соседним столиком, зашуршал газетой, предоставив вести дела своей жертве. 

— Ты знаешь, кто я. 

— Ну конечно я знаю, кто ты, — Сабрина легонько пожала плечами. — Разве ты еще не понял? Я знаю о тебе все. 

— И в чем дело? — мрачно спросил Неро. — Вас ко мне отправили Семь Лун? Я оставил за собой мало искалеченных пар? Нужно каким-то еще образом продемонстрировать свой отказ? 

Сабрина помолчала, изучая Неро внимательным взглядом. Она напоминала лису. Хитрую и опытную лису, напавшую на интересный след. Однако Неро никогда не боялся лисиц. 

— Скажи мне… Каким ты видишь свое будущее? 

— Счастливым, — без раздумий ответил парень, глядя ей прямо в глаза. 

— Но как будущее может стать счастливым, если ты прикладываешь все силы для того, — Сабрина прищурилась, — чтобы уничтожить его? 

— Х, — Неро махнул хвостом, — опять эти лекции… Да что же вы все говорите одно и то же. Сабрина или как там тебя – передай Нагисе, что я не вернусь. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я не хочу связывать свою жизнь с Семью Лунами, мне неинтересны ваши предложения. Я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным. 

Женщина выслушала самодовольную речь Неро, но ожидаемой реакции он не увидел. Как будто ей было все равно. 

— Хм-м… Я не стану ничего передавать Нагисе-сан. Это Нагиса передает мне информацию по жертвам, а никак не наоборот. Мне жаль, но ты так многого еще не понимаешь.

— Я не могу тратить время на пустые разговоры и на всю эту ерунду, — закипая, ответил Неро. — У меня есть планы. 

— Видишь ли, в чем проблема… — медово продолжила Сабрина. — У руководства Лун тоже есть планы. На тебя, на Вергилия и на Данте. И они не позволят такому маленькому эгоистичному сопляку, как ты, их нарушать. 

У Неро шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом от гнева. Он скрипнул зубами. 

— А потому послушай меня, мальчик. И слушай внимательно, потому что от решения, которое ты примешь после этого разговора, будет зависеть все. 

Словно издеваясь, Сабрина поднесла к идеально накрашенным губам кофе и сделала глоток. Улыбнулась. Прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом. Вновь взяла ложечку и принялась неторопливо помешивать остывающий латте. Вся эта показуха тянулась и тянулась, и Неро уже готов был начать шипеть, когда женщина соизволила продолжить.

— В нашем мире – мире магов и обычных людей – царит стабильность. Ты ходишь в обычную школу… Дружишь с ребятами… Общаешься с соседями… И никто из них даже представить себе не может, что ты владеешь силой. Что у тебя есть власть, и ты можешь пользоваться этой властью, чтобы сталкиваться в бою с другими такими же как ты. С магами. 

Неро отклонился на спинку стула. Это было неинтересно, но слушал он очень внимательно. 

— Ты родился в этом мире, и ты даже представить не можешь его иным. Но мир был таким не всегда. Сосуществование нас, одаренных, и людей, лишенных дара, когда-то было далеко не таким простым и радужным… Значительный перевес сил, превосходство, вседозволенность… Власть дурманит, — тут Сабрина послала Неро вполне понятный многозначительный взгляд. — Но пришли Луны и написали правила, нарушение которых каралось. Отныне маги оставались в тени среди обычных людей, но при этом могли свободно общаться, обучаться и работать. И как раз для того, чтобы учить молодых одаренных пользоваться своими способностями, появились Семь Лун. Только лишь для этого. А теперь твой вопрос, Неро.

— Лун… — голос у парня дрогнул, — несколько?.. 

Сабрина довольно сощурилась:

— Ты действительно сообразительный, главное вычленяешь моментально. 

Но Неро плевать было на ее довольство. Он привстал, вцепившись в крышку стола пальцами. Если бы от кошек у него были бы еще и когти, вцепился бы ими. 

— Над Семью Лунами есть еще кто-то? 

— Да, — просто ответила женщина, — и я пришла именно от тех, кто _над_ ними. Поэтому послушай внимательно, что я тебе скажу, мальчик. Ты еще слишком юн для своих идей. Ты наворотил уже достаточно, и теперь все это нужно исправить. Верни близнецов в Академию. Вернись в Академию сам. Подчиняйся учителям, слушайся своего отца. И возможно когда-нибудь, когда ты будешь в его возрасте и будешь растить своего ребенка-мага, ты поймешь, почему так важно не выходить за рамки и не нарушать запретов. 

Неро упрямо поджал губы. Он полыхал изнутри, его буквально раздирало желание вызвать эту женщину, уничтожить, показать, что ему все равно, сколько власти у людей, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Да, странно было слышать, что Академия Семь Лун – только одна из ступеней, что есть кто-то _над_ ней, но в конце концов, сути это не меняло. Неро решил оставить себе братьев, и он это сделает. 

Да боже! 

Он это уже сделал. 

— Не нужно сдерживаться, если хочешь мне что-то сказать, — произнесла Сабрина, вылавливая ложечкой пенку из кофе. Напиток стремительно остывал, пенка таяла на глазах. Женщина говорила таким тоном, словно решение Неро ее вовсе не волновало. 

— Вам меня не запугать, — процедил Неро сквозь зубы, — Семь Лун или сколько бы их там ни было, не могут заставить меня вернуться. Я хочу жить по своим правилам! Я сам напишу сценарий своей жизни! 

Напарник Сабрины, что до сих пор мирно сидел неподалеку, среагировал на повышение голоса. Он повернул голову, удостоверился, что его жертве ничего не грозит, и вернулся к чтению газеты. 

Сабрина же взяла салфетку и аккуратно промокнула губы. Настолько аккуратно, что Неро показалось, будто бумага вовсе их не тронула.

— Даже если твои действия поднимут в бассейне цунами? 

Неро прижал уши. 

— Да.

— Волна, отразившись от борта, ударит обратно и перевернет твой изолированный шар.

— Плевать, — прорычал парень.

Женщина изящно поправила пальто на правом плече, поднесла ко рту стакан, сделала глоток. А потом подняла на Неро пронзительный взгляд.

— Тогда это последнее, что я тебе скажу: береги себя и постарайся быть счастливым прямо сейчас. 

Это была точка. Когда Неро поднялся и пошел прочь, стараясь не сбиться с шага на бег, ни Сабрина, ни ее боец даже не посмотрели ему вслед. 

  
  


Дорога до колледжа близнецов не заняла и восьми минут, потому что Неро не бежал – он летел, подгоняемый страхом и яростью. Да, не было смысла лгать самому себе – личное знакомство с этой боевой парой в некотором роде ужаснуло его. Было очевидно, что Сабрина не раскрыла никаких карт и не рассказала ничего важного и секретного, но то, что она все-таки сказала, уже было достаточным поводом для волнений. 

И Неро волновался. Он мерил шагами холл, метался туда-сюда, словно зверь в клетке. Он пытался представить, что могут предъявить ему остальные Луны и какое наказание потребовать. И главное – что он может противопоставить этим обвинениям. И выходило, что только одно – свою блестящую родословную. 

Неро развернулся на носках кроссовок, подошел к зеркалу, которых у гардероба было предостаточно, и уставился на свое отражение. 

Он увидел испуганного котенка, встрепанного, тяжело дышащего, с нехорошо блестящими глазами. Котенок был жалким. Таких жалких котят не боятся злые, могучие враги. 

Этому чертовому котенку нужно стать большим сильным котом, смотреть на проблемы свысока, пугать одним своим появлением. 

Неро хотел силы так, как никогда ранее. И вот она у него в руках. Его совершенное двойное оружие теперь навсегда в его руках, осталось только отстоять свое право владеть им. 

Неро закрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно выдохнул… Когда он вновь взглянул в зеркало, на него смотрел решительный храбрый зверь с белоснежной шерстью – признаком великого рода Спарда. 

  
  


Данте и Вергилий появились в холле вместе. Они живо обсуждали что-то, пока спускались по мраморной лестнице, но оборвали разговор, увидев Неро. 

Парень встал с дивана, на котором коротал время до окончания экзаменов. 

— Как прошло? 

— Все отлично, — блеснул улыбкой Данте, — экзаменатор пытался валить, но нас свалить не так уж просто, правда, братец? 

Данте ткнул Вергилия локтем, и они оба засмеялись. Неро предпочел не замечать их очевидно раздражающего единодушия. 

— Я рад, что все прошло хорошо. Может, отпразднуем? 

— Идем в какой-нибудь пафосный ресторан хлюпать устрицами? 

— Нет, — снисходительно ответил Неро, — мы можем посидеть дома, только нужно купить что-нибудь на вынос. Мы с Вергилием зайдем в «Аколу», а ты пока свари глинтвейн. Мы как раз вернемся, когда он настоится. 

Данте сощурился и прекратил улыбаться. 

— Я что-то не вник. Почему я должен ехать домой один, пока вы будете гулять по ресторанам? 

— Мы возьмем еду с собой, — терпеливо, как нерадивому ребенку, повторил Неро, — иначе провозимся до вечера. 

— Но машина у меня, — медленно проговорил Данте. 

— Мы возьмем такси. Правда, Верг? 

Они оба повернулись к Вергилию и тому пришлось согласно кивнуть. Он не мог отказать Неро. 

Данте смотрел на брата чуть дольше, чем требовала ситуация. 

— Я не хочу оставлять вас, — решил он в конце концов, — мне нет никакой нужды ехать домой сейчас, если мы можем поехать чуть позже вместе. Глинт варится десять минут. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. 

Неро почувствовал, как начинает стучать в висках.

— Что ж, хорошо. Данте, я приказываю тебе уехать. 

Младший близнец тут же ощетинился. Судя по виду, он готов был высказать Неро все, что думает, но парень уже все решил. Он и так слишком долго потакал Данте. 

— _Езжай домой. Сейчас же!_

Вергилий схватил брата за руку, когда Данте, поморщившись, отступил на шаг назад. К неудовольствию Неро, близнецы снова оказались по одну сторону барьера, а Неро в одиночестве – по другую. Хорошо, что за три последних года он привык быть необходимым злом. 

Рассерженный Данте вырвал свою руку из руки брата и пошел к окну гардероба. Он ни разу не обернулся, не сказал больше ни слова. Скорее всего, он находился в той степени бешенства, когда выжать из себя что-то вслух – все равно что положить на язык лезвие и пытаться доказывать свою правоту. Как ни странно, Неро хорошо его понимал. 

— Верг, мы принесем еду, а потом посидим все вместе. Это будет хороший вечер для всех нас. Всех троих. 

Вергилий прекратил смотреть Данте в спину и повернулся к своей жертве. Вид у него был расстроенный. 

— Это что, действительно было необходимо? 

Неро сложил руки на груди. 

— Если Данте воспринимает идею сходить за продуктами как трагедию, то это только его проблема. 

— Но ты не предлагаешь, ты приказываешь. 

— Да, приказываю, — белоснежный хвост ходил из стороны в сторону, хлестал по джинсам. Вергилий не мог этого не заметить. — Так проще, чем стоять и препираться с ним до вечера. 

Верг вздохнул. Он стоял, бесконечно уставший, и просто смотрел на Неро так, что у парня в груди замирало. 

— Хорошо, — наконец, спокойно ответил старший близнец, — пойдем. Если ты не против, я хотел бы итальянской кухни. 

  
  


Сначала они молчали. 

Неро успел успокоиться и переключиться на более мирный лад, к тому же общество бойца приводило его нервную систему в порядок. Это были не просто слова. Исходящая от Верга энергия заряжала парня лучше любого кофе. Он глубоко дышал, втягивая едва уловимый аромат сандала, позволял себе идти совсем рядом, чтобы только чуть-чуть не касаться бойца. 

Очень хотелось. 

Но этого не хотелось Вергилию. Боец безупречно владел собой. Он беспрекословно слушался Неро и больше ни словом, ни жестом не дал понять, что осуждает методы парня. Вместо этого он очень спокойно и вдумчиво листал, комментировал предложенное «Аколой» меню, объяснял Неро, что означают названия, написанные легким рукописным шрифтом. Когда заказ был сделан, Неро и Вергилий сели в зале, ожидая.

— Как думаешь, наше будущее будет счастливым? 

Вергилий поднял вопросительный взгляд. 

— Не бывает счастья без несчастья. 

Неро наморщил нос. 

— Это понятно. Но, подумай сам… Представь нас лет через десять, двадцать, тридцать. Как думаешь, мы будем счастливы? 

На сей раз Вергилий одним взглядом не ограничился. Он закрыл меню, аккуратно отложил в сторону и произнес с глубокой верой в каждое свое слово: 

— Это ты принимаешь решения, как нам быть дальше и что делать. И если ты считаешь, что, следуя избранному пути, мы достигнем счастья, то так оно и будет. 

Неро стало легче дышать. Наконец он услышал это, и теперь никакие слова Сабрины, никакие угрозы уже не имели смысла. Главное, что Верг вверял себя в руки жертвы, а остальное – мелочи, через которые можно перешагнуть.

— Ты доверяешь мне.

Это был не вопрос. Кончики кошачьих ушей трепетали. 

— Да. 

— Как хорошо, — парень выдохнул, сложил руки в замок и уткнулся в них лбом, пряча дурацкую влюбленную улыбку. Он чувствовал небывалое облегчение. 

Неро хотел бы сидеть здесь вечность, в полупустом зале, вместе с человеком, одно присутствие которого сводило с ума. 

На фоне тихо играла музыка. 

— Неро, — вдруг снова заговорил Вергилий. Его слова все еще звучали не более отстраненно, чем всегда, но почему-то парню показалось, что Верг тоже обеспокоен. — Скажи мне, чего ты боишься? 

— Наказания, — ответил Неро в клетку пальцев и глядя ниже уровня груди собеседника, — но это не самое страшное, что может случиться. 

— Боюсь, то, что мы сделали с Данте…

— Данте тут ни при чем! — оборвал его Неро. — Ни при чем! То, что мы… Я – сделал, это просто шаг к новой жизни. Эволюция. Ничего в этом мире не будет становиться лучше, если не будет меняться! Так что я просто изменил систему!

Взгляд Вергилия заморозил Неро горло, парень раскашлялся. 

— Данте тоже будет счастлив в построенном тобой будущем? 

— Ну конечно! 

Их прервало появление официанта. Молодой человек поставил на стол фирменный пакет с тщательно упакованной едой, извинился за долгое ожидание и в качестве презента передал Неро и Вергилию по плитке шоколада, которые самостоятельно производил ресторан. 

Шоколад был молочный, с лесными орехами, именно такой Неро всегда любил, однако сейчас он даже не почувствовал вкуса. Обратно они с Вергом добирались на такси. Обе сидели сзади, оба молчали и смотрели в разные стороны. 

В конце поездки, когда машина уже заворачивала на подъездную дорожку особняка, Вергилий вдруг повернулся к Неро и произнес, глядя сверху вниз, как в первый день их знакомства: 

— Я делал это, потому что я твой боец, Неро. Это мой долг. Ради тебя я пожертвовал братом. Если ты все еще сомневаешься в своем выборе – ты унижаешь прежде всего себя. 

  
  


Данте действительно сварил глинтвейн. Для себя. И валялся внизу на диване, полуголый, достаточно пьяный, чтобы не поприветствовать вернувшихся. Он обстреливал монстров в недрах плоского экрана телевизора, колонки выдавали сочный звук разлетающихся ошметков плоти. Вергилий прошел в ботинках по белоснежному ковру и убавил звук. 

Неро, все еще слегка деморализованный происшедшим в машине, рассеянно поднял стакан Данте и поднес к носу. 

— Сколько алкоголя ты добавил? 

Данте довольно улыбнулся:

— Все, что было. 

— Это ведь не вино?

— Попробуй и узнаешь, — гадко осклабился младший близнец, прицелился и снес очередному чудовищу голову. 

Неро пробовать не стал. Он с презрением унес еще теплую бутылку наваренного Данте пойла и вылил его в раковину. Собрал и выбросил оставшиеся на решетке фрукты – мягкие, разваливающиеся, противные на ощупь. С трудом верилось, что это части яблока и апельсина. Больше походило на прокисший персик. 

Сукин сын. 

Да, Неро не любил мать близнецов, поэтому мог позволить себе подобные высказывания хотя бы во внутреннем монологе. 

Сукин сын Данте, который всегда находил способы устроить бунт, унизить Неро, даже подчиняясь приказам. Неро ведь действительно хотел устроить уютный вечер, пусть даже на троих. Он хотел сгладить напряжение, поесть вкусной еды за просмотром какого-нибудь нелепого кино, отметить успешную сдачу экзамена… Теперь же Неро тщательно мыл руки, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что его обыграли. 

Парень вернулся в гостиную и замер в проходе – близнецы целовались. Вергилий на четвереньках стоял над Данте, его правая ладонь лежала на груди брата. Тогда, когда Неро тошно было даже трогать вымоченные в алкоголе фрукты, которые испортил младший из братьев, Верг пошло, без малейшего намека на брезгливость, прикасался к своему близнецу, терся об него, хотел его. Отрываясь от губ Данте, Верг улыбался. Верг весь, без остатка, принадлежал ему. 

Сукин сын. 

  
  


Поганый вечер продолжил портить отец Неро. Он, словно почуяв, набрал сына, чтобы выяснить, все ли у них хорошо. Неро стоило больших трудов заверить отца, что все идет своим чередом, а голос у него такой усталый, потому что от постоянной учебы болит голова. 

Это было почти правдой. 

Отбросив трубку, Неро сел на своей постели и уставился в стену. 

Из-за нее, из-за выкрашенной под слоновую кость преграды, доносились звуки, которые Неро мог бы описать как «самые ужасные звуки в мире». Почему-то раньше он их просто не замечал. Тихие отрывистые вздохи. Короткие стоны, задушенные подушкой или чужой рукой. Шорох простыней.

Неро, честно говоря, и сам не знал, слышит он все это или представляет себе, но это сводило парня с ума, и он учился, действительно учился быть выше этого, сильнее этого. Достойнее этого. 

Поэтому сейчас он отвернулся, включил музыку и завалился на кровать, стараясь абстрагироваться от фантазий и не представлять себе обнаженного Вергилия… 

  
  


Голова взорвалась тонкой, ослепительно-белой болью. Неро с криком вскочил, схватился за волосы и уши. Под черепом звенело так сильно, что у него навернулись слезы и губы увлажнились слюной. 

Где-то далеко, словно через вату, он услышал крик Данте. Хлопнула дверь. Кто-то схватил Неро за плечи, встряхнул, парень клацнул зубами. 

— Неро! Неро, ты в порядке?!

С трудом приоткрыв глаза, Неро различил лицо Вергилия. Данте тоже был здесь, убирал парню волосы со лба. 

Белая боль потухла так же резко, как появилась. Неро вздохнул полной грудью, ошалело глядя на братьев. Щеки у него были мокрые. 

— Что это блять было?! — Данте сорвался с кровати как бешенный и заходил кругами.

— Вы тоже почувствовали? 

— Конечно почувствовали, как такое не почувствуешь?

— Это жертва, — произнес Вергилий.

Данте посмотрел на него как на умалишенного. Отошел к стене, включил верхний свет. Только сейчас Неро осознал, что уснул прямо так, в одежде, не погасив настольную лапу. 

— Сколько времени? 

— Три часа ночи. 

— Нам что, бросают вызов? Сейчас? 

— Похоже на то. 

Лохматые и помятые ото сна близнецы переглянулись. Данте вернулся к нервному хождению, Вергилий, пытаясь прийти в себя, медленно зачесывал назад волосы. 

— Не мелькай, — раздраженно попросил младшего Неро, и Данте остановился у окна, выглянул наружу. 

— Никого. Может, это все-таки не боевая пара? 

Но Неро уже все понял. Он сидел рядом с Вергом, закрыв лицо ладонями, и судорожно думал, хотя мысли разбегались, как тараканы. Все-таки Сабрина не лгала, Луны не пустили дело на самотек. Они предупредили дважды, и на третий раз отправили пару, чтобы разобраться с проблемой окончательно. 

— Скоро придут, — сказал он вслух и поднялся, — одевайтесь. Нужно встретить гостей как полагается. 

Вергилий послушно двинулся к двери, но Данте остался на месте. Боец смотрел прямо на Неро. 

— Ты ведь не звонил в Семь Лун, верно? — его голос прозвучал угрожающе. 

— Что?

— Ты прекрасно меня слышал, — Данте сделал несколько шагов к Неро. 

Парню показалось, что сейчас Данте его ударит, такое лицо было у младшего брата. Но не успел Неро ничего сообразить и испугаться, как между ним и Данте встал Верг. 

— Отойди, — спокойно попросил Вергилий.

Данте рыкнул. Он метнул взгляд на близнеца и снова вернулся к Неро:

— Ты обещал позвонить тогда и решить все с Академией и ни хрена не сделал, ведь так?! Зачем еще им посылать за нами?!

— Данте, успокойся, — снова подал голос Вергилий, — сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Нужно настроиться на битву. 

Данте скрипнул зубами. И отступил. 

— Ладно. Ты прав. Я выбью из него дерьмо потом. После того, как выбью его из очередных одноименных. 

  
  


В дверь позвонили в половине четвертого.

Звонок в ночной тишине прозвучал оглушительно и очень резко. Разнесся по огромному холлу колоколами. Неро сглотнул. Он ждал этого момента, но, когда тот наступил – понял, что еще не готов. Да и можно ли было к такому подготовиться?.. 

Сабрина улыбнулась парню, едва он открыл дверь. Боец позади нее, тот самый, что выглядел так уютно и располагающе еще совсем недавно, выпустил изо рта тонкую струйку сигаретного дыма. Он не улыбался. 

— Ты ждал нас? — поинтересовалась женщина.

— Не так скоро.

— С тобой и так долго тянули, ты ведь понимаешь, — она достаточно безразлично пожала плечами, и под холодным светом фонарей на миг полыхнули ее серьги. — Мы на машине. 

Неро отвернулся, прикрыл дверь и поочередно поглядел на близнецов, что стояли тут же, по обе стороны двери. Они внимательно слушали. Вергилий покосился на Неро и едва заметно кивнул. 

Впятером маги спустились по дорожке от особняка вниз, к шоссе, погрузились в припаркованный черный джип. Неро с братьями сели сзади. Данте тут же закинул длинные ноги в армейских ботинках на подголовник переднего кресла. Судя по тому, что ему ничего не сказали, дело было дрянь. 

Они ехали достаточно долго. Небо прорезалось тонкими оранжевыми ранами, которые становились все шире и шире. Неро, глядя в окно, думал, что это знамение. И еще, что Данте с Вергилием не знают, насколько сильна эта пара. Конечно, они догадываются, но Неро знает точно. 

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Данте. 

— Туда, где нет свидетелей, — спокойно ответила Сабрина и продолжила поправлять макияж. 

Неро посмотрел на младшего близнеца – судя по виду, этот ответ его более чем устроил. 

  
  


Машина плавно свернула с шоссе в поле и остановилась у единственного дерева в округе. Неро выбрался на ватных ногах. Следом за ним вышли братья. 

Пока они осматривались, боец Сабрины достал спрятанные под козырьком перчатки. Тонкая кожа телесного цвета. Прекрасная выделка. Не дешевый аксессуар. 

Честно говоря, в этой паре вообще не было ничего дешевого. 

— Меня зовут Такеши, — сказал мужчина, натянув перчатки на руки и сжав их в кулаки, чтобы хорошо легли пальцы. Сигарета, зажатая между зубов, мешала ему говорить, — приятно познакомиться. 

Данте хмыкнул и отвернулся. 

В полном молчании они двинулись вглубь поля. Под ногами проседала мягкая влажная земля. Ладоней касалась трава. Высоко в небе все ярче разгорался рассвет, слепил, смешивал краски… Все вокруг было таким контрастным и холодным… Когда Неро обернулся, дерево и машина показались ему сплошным черным пятном. 

Сабрина остановилась. Пара и троица разошлись, освободив между собой небольшое пустое пространство. Неро привычно встал за спины своих бойцов, прижал уши. Такеши со своей стороны тоже вышел вперед. 

— Сигаретку потушить не хочешь? — громко спросил Данте. Ветер, гулявший в поле, ерошил ему волосы. Зарево пылало на красном плаще. 

— Она почти догорела, — ответил мужчина, — не беспокойся об этом. 

— О, я-то не беспокоюсь… 

Неро судорожно вздохнул, узнав эти хищные нотки в голосе младшего из братьев. Данте настроился. Он уже вошел в раж, в свое боевое состояние и готов был биться. Вергилий молчал. Но он всегда молчал, когда говорил Данте. Они идеально распределяли роли. 

Что ж. 

Неро тоже пора было вступать. 

— Вызываю! — рявкнул он и перенес вес на правую ногу. Сила привычно пробежала у него по спине от хвоста к затылку. Ему не нужно было смотреть на Вергилия, чтобы знать, что он чувствует то же самое. Магия переполняла их двоих, искала выхода. 

— Принимаю! — тут же откликнулась Сабрина. Такеши перед ней щелкнул пальцами и вокруг замерцала жемчужная сетка. 

Неро быстро оценил поле – такого он никогда еще не видел. Огромное, очень мощное, судя по всему. Волосы Данте перестали двигаться – в пространстве, открытом Такеши, не осталось даже ветра. 

— Это последний шанс сдаться, мальчик! — крикнула Сабрина. — Последний шанс на счастливое будущее! 

Неро почувствовал на себе взгляд Данте, но это уже не имело значения.

— Пошла на хер! — рявкнул он в ответ. — Ты и твои гребаные Луны! 

Женщина заливисто рассмеялась.

— Атакуй, Вергилий! 

Со скоростью полета стрижа старший брат выбросил вперед руку. В воздухе мелькнуло заклятие и тут же рассыпалось искрами, ударившись о щит перед Такеши. Мужчина затянулся в последний раз, вытащил сигарету и бросил ее себе под ноги. 

— Уверен, ты можешь лучше. 

Данте прищурился и заговорил: 

— _Едва лишь лист сорвется с дерева сего, я прокляну тебя дождем и непогодой…_ — и вновь появился ветер. Со свистом пронесся вдоль всего искрящегося купола, ударился о щит Такеши, но не рассыпался, а заурчал, словно живое существо, усиливая натиск.

— Защита! 

— _… и упокоен будешь в мареве таким, каким был создан матерью-природой!_ — поток воздуха взвыл, ударил сильнее, и Данте уже готов был покончить со всем этим, но Такеши, удерживая щит одной рукой, достал вторую из кармана. 

— Удвоение защиты! 

Заклятие Данте развеялось, не выдержав. Сам парень остался стоять, тяжело дыша. Эстафету принял Вергилий. Не давая бойцу противника расслабиться, он тоже начал читать, быстро, ритмично. Его призыв был обращен к стеклу, в которое превратилась трава под ногами Сабрины и Такеши. Женщина отпрыгнула в сторону, но заклятье скользило за ней змеей, извивалось, прокладывая путь по земле. Такеши разбил его, наступив «змее» на голову. 

— Оковы! 

Неро вскрикнул. Вокруг его запястий с громким лязгом защелкнулись кандалы, тяжелая цепь потянула вниз. Падая на колени, он услышал, как матерится Данте, почувствовал боль Верга. По рукам словно беспрерывно скакало электричество, бежало вверх, вверх, подбиралось к горлу. Это было чудовищно больно. Он так давно не попадался в это заклятие, что успел забыть, каково это – глотать слезы и терять силы, постепенно оседая под тяжестью напоенного магией металла. 

— Отмена! — захрипел Данте. — Блять, отмена! 

— _Земля пожрет тебя_ , — раздался голос Вергилия, приглушенный из-за перехватившего его шею стального ошейника, — _пожрет и раскидает на сотни жалких маленьких частей…_

— В-верг! — ноги подломились и Неро упал на землю, впился в нее пальцами, ощущая, как его сила утекает. Перед глазами запрыгали белые мушки. 

Данте и Вергилий одновременно шагнули вперед. Их лица одинаково исказились, парни стали похожи на собак, рвущихся с цепей. 

— _Как солнце круг проходит ежедневно, перед собою освещая день,_ — два голоса зазвучали в унисон, становясь все сильнее и сильнее, — _так тьма находит свою жертву, навеки погружая в тень!_

Неро не увидел, что именно произошло, но вдруг дышать ему стало значительно легче. Он оттолкнулся от земли, ловя воздух ртом, вновь поднялся на дрожащие ноги. Вокруг было темно, и только волосы обоих братьев, стоящих на его защите, слабо виднелись впереди. Цепи исчезли.

Но радоваться было рано. 

— А вы молодцы. Сильные бойцы… Вас хорошо обучил Рицу-сенсей. 

Вслед за репликой послышались хлопки. Сабрина аплодировала в медленно рассеивающемся мраке. 

— Вам не победить нас обоих! — крикнул Данте. 

— Нам и не нужно, — просто ответила женщина, — достаточно будет обезвредить. 

— О чем она, — прошептал Неро, вглядываясь в лицо женщины, — о чем она говорит?.. 

— Вперед, милый. 

Такеши бросил в братьев заклятье, но Данте отбил его, выступив вперед. Он развернулся боком и скрестил руки, укрепляя свою оборонительную позицию. Верг принялся читать. 

Неро чувствовал, что Вергилий хочет атаковать чем-то мощным, глобальным, вроде того заклятья, когда пару противников поглотила сама земля. Верг требовал от Неро силу и тот давал, жмурясь и стискивая зубы. Ему все еще было дурно после оков. Связь жертвы и бойца, что соединяла Неро и Вергилия, ослабла. Такеши атаковал, Данте защищал брата и Неро, но ему приходилось тяжело. 

— Быстрее, — выдохнул он Вергу. 

Старший брат вздернул подбородок. От него разило силой, сила скакала в его голубых глазах, искрилась на кончиках пальцев. Сейчас он весь состоял из магии, что отдала ему жертва. 

— Я готов, открывайся. 

Данте сбросил блок и отшатнулся, пропуская вперед брата. Он сильно выдохся, ведь ему, в отличие от Вергилия, подпитываться было не от кого. Поэтому Данте всего на миг закрыл глаза, чтобы прийти в себя. Всего на секунду. И это стало ошибкой. 

Неро даже не понял, что произошло. Он просто почувствовал, как сгущается вокруг воздух, как начинает сильнее и сильнее скрести в груди и под сердцем. Парень пошатнулся, схватил себя за толстовку, будто это ткань была виновна в том, что воздуха под куполом становится все меньше и меньше. Мир поплыл. 

А потом взорвался.

По крайней мере, так показалось ошеломленному парню. 

Краем сознания он понимал, что произошло что-то страшное, но боль так сильно жгла его изнутри, что казалось сейчас сожжет целиком, испепелит, не оставив после себя даже костей. Вроде бы кто-то кричал – Неро не мог понять, кто, и почему эти крики полны такого отчаянья. Сам он никакого отчаянья не испытывал, только боль. Белую разъедающую боль. 

Но сгореть почему-то не получалось. Это длилось и длилось, и длилось…

— Очнись, давай, давай, очнись, Неро!

Мир раскачался так сильно и громко, что парня бросило вниз. К горлу подкатила тошнота, его вырвало. И только после этого Неро понял, что внизу холодная земля, которая пахнет дождем, а перед ним на коленях Данте, и он трясет жертву, пытаясь привести его в чувство. 

— Что… произошло… 

Сверкнула вспышка. И в ней Неро ясно увидел лицо Данте – перекошенное от боли и ярости, с узкими, побелевшими глазами. Почему-то Данте был весь в грязи, с кончиков волос капала вода. И со щек тоже. 

В следующий момент боец отвесил Неро пощечину. 

— Поднимайся и дерись! 

Ошеломленный, Неро попробовал встать, но ноги подломились. Прежде чем парень упал, Данте схватил его за плечи, как коршун, и вздернул вверх, вцепился в него, пожирая сумасшедшим взглядом. От страха у Неро бешено билось сердце. Он не понимал, что происходит, не помнил, что только что произошло. 

— Дерись, — прошипел Данте.

Неро хотел что-то ему ответить, спросить, но снова качнулся и внезапно увидел поле боя, покрытое выжженной травой и водой. И что-то синее там… На земле… 

В воздухе свистнули плети. Данте развернулся в пол-оборота и отбил заклятье знаком защиты, но слово рассыпалось осколками и упало на Данте и Неро. Данте успел закрыть собой парня и болезненно зашипел, когда стекла обрушились ему на спину, впиваясь в плоть под одеждой. Спрятанный под плащом Неро дрожал. 

И тут парень понял, почему все его кости ноют, а тело словно выворачивают на изнанку. Связь. Он потерял связь с Вергом, циркуляция силы нарушилась. Произошло что-то плохое. Что-то страшное. 

Неро уцепился за Данте: 

— Где Вергилий? Где…

— Верга больше нет, — не своим голосом прорычал Данте. 

Где-то там начал читать заклинание Такеши и Данте разогнулся, готовясь принять удар. Он выставил блок, но очень слабый, и обоих парней бросило на землю. Данте сжал зубы, на которых виднелась кровь и стал подниматься обратно на ноги. 

— Вставай… Вставай, блять, нам надо драться! Я ничего не могу сделать без связи! 

— Но у нас нет связи, — в отчаянье закричал Неро, прижимая к голове уши руками, — ничего не выйдет! 

Еще одна пощечина на мгновение ослепила Неро. Разъяренный Данте вновь вздернул его перед собой почти на весу, нос к носу, так, что Неро едва касался земли носками кроссовок. 

— Послушай меня, — выплюнул парню в лицо Данте, и Неро почувствовал запах крови. — Это ты втравил нас в этот кошмар. Это ты захотел иметь двух бойцов и быть сильнее всех. Это ты убил моего брата своим ебаным эгоизмом… Он умер за тебя, ублюдок. А теперь ты умрешь за него, или не умрешь, мне без разницы.

— Связь… — попытался задушено возразить Неро, но договорить ему никто не позволил.

Данте бешено взглянул на него и зашептал на ухо, обжигая дыханием: 

— Я трахну тебя прямо здесь, если это позволит мне биться с тобой парой! 

Мокрые руки младшего близнеца полезли ему под одежду. Неро дернулся, но не смог освободиться, у него не было на это сил. Все силы выхлебывал Данте. 

«Бездуховный» пульсировало у Неро на ключице. 

«Бездуховный» билось в голове и в сердце. 

А другой боец, с другим именем, которого никто не знал, силой вытягивал из него остатки магии. 

И когда сила Бездуховного отозвалась, Данте растянул губы в сумасшедшей улыбке: 

— Видишь, стоило только захотеть! 

А потом Данте оттолкнул парня и тот упал в мокрую грязь. Стало холодно. Неро бил озноб. Только сейчас парень осознал, что на самом деле Данте его даже не трогал, он сумел сломить защиту и присосаться к оборванной связи. Возможно, это сработало, потому что Данте и Вергилий были близнецами. Возможно, просто потому, что Данте был действительно сильным бойцом. Но факт оставался фактом – сейчас он мог продолжать бой. И продолжал.

Снова громыхнуло. 

— _Безмерно долгой ночь была и отступает под натиском дня, разгорается пламя осенней зари, священным огнем ты весь мир озари!_

Раздался вопль. Сквозь застилающий восприятие дурман Неро понял, что кричала Сабрина. Коротко, но она кричала. Данте ее достал. 

— Получилось! — обрадованно прошептал Неро.

Данте осклабился. Он словно почуял кровавый след.

— Утонешь в боли… Разрыв! Оковы! Десятикратно!

— Отмена! — рявкнул Такеши, но это не помогло. Цепи вспыхнули на нем и на его жертве, сковали их вместе. Женщина яростно взглянула на Данте:

— Не нарывайся! 

Но тот только сжал кулаки. Неро видел, что Данте хочет продолжать до победного. В какой-то миг они оба поверили, что могут победить. Но этот миг прошел. Сабрина, прекратив изображать ужас, стряхнула цепи. Такеши покачал головой. 

— Ах ты су… — но договорить Данте не успел. Мужчина начертал в воздухе знак и щелкнул пальцами. Купол разлетелся мириадом острокрылых насекомых, которые облепили Данте. 

Неро не смог сдержать крик. Пусть призрачная, но связь у них с Данте была и теперь он чувствовал его боль как свою. Чувствовал неимоверное количество жуков, заползающих под кожу, прямо внутрь, рвущих живые ткани… 

— Хватит, Такеши, — раздался спокойный голос Сабрины, — с мальчиков довольно. Кажется, они выучили урок. 

  
  


— _Будет зима и будет снежок… Белый, как сахар, и сладкий, как мед… В ладони снежок соберем поутру, будем бегать, скакать и дразнить детвору…_

Неро не мог говорить. Он хотел бы и не видеть тоже, чтобы не смотреть, как Данте, обняв тело своего брата, раскачивается с ним посреди холла особняка побочной ветви семьи Спарда. 

— _Будет и лето и будет тепло… Ягоды вместе в лесу соберем… В ладони возьмем, угостим всех друзей… Соседей, любимых и даже зверей…_

Он хотел бы и не слышать тоже. Чтобы не слышать, как Данте, весь в крови и грязи, нежно поет Вергу колыбельную, которую пела им в детстве мать. 

— _Будет и осень, и лужи, и дождь… Друзей под зонтом ты своим соберешь…_

Неро не хотел бы и чувствовать тоже. Чтобы не чувствовать эту тупую боль в теле, в воздухе, везде. Боль была разлита вокруг, и только дурацкая детская песенка пускала по ее поверхности круги. 

— _Будет весна и все расцветет… В домик к нам счастье дорогу найдет… На порог ты подарки друзьям положи, чтоб дорогу сейчас же узнали они…_

Неро смотрел на грязные следы, тянущиеся по белоснежному ковру от порога до близнецов. 

— _Весной оживают лесные цветы… Счастье ты в дом за собой приведи…_

Неро спрятал голову в колени и завыл. 

  
  


На следующий день за братьями приехали родители. Тело Вергилия погрузили в машину с тонированными стеклами. Данте, который все это время не отходил от близнеца, попросил разрешения в последний раз подняться наверх. Там, в их бывшей общей комнате, его и нашел Неро. 

Данте сидел на кровати. В руках у него была спортивная сумка, куда уже был затолкан ноутбук и пачка тетрадей. Видимо, он поднялся за вещами, но не смог себя перебороть. 

— Куда ты теперь? — бесцветно спросил Неро, стараясь не замечать, как Данте, словно зачарованный, скользит по покрывалу ладонью. 

— Не знаю, — голос прозвучал растерянно. 

У Неро щипало опухшие глаза. Он ревел бы, если бы еще мог реветь. 

— Я хочу найти свою жертву, — помолчав, произнес Данте, — хочу увидеть ее. И полюбить. 

Неро закусил губу. Как наяву встала картина с распластанным на кухонном столе младшим братом, тошнотворный запах горелой плоти, крик… Они с Вергилием тогда совершили преступление, за которое расплатились слишком дорого. 

— Ты ведь не знаешь своего истинного имени. Я стер его до того, как оно полностью проявилось. 

Данте безразлично бросил в сумку зарядник от ноута. Потом медленно положил руку на свой скрытый под футболкой шрам, будто надеялся почувствовать тепло имени. 

— Я постараюсь ее найти. Не знаю, как. Но постараюсь. Это моя единственная надежда. 

Когда Данте встал, чтобы навсегда покинуть дом, Неро неуклюже поймал его за рукав:

— Мне так жаль.

Где-то в внизу в гостиной пробили полдень большие часы.

Данте прикрыл глаза.

— Мне тоже. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — в рамках данного мира совершеннолетие для мага наступает в шестнадцать лет. После юный маг волен выбирать способ дальнейшей реализации своих талантов.


End file.
